Sing a Song with Me
by ChoNyx
Summary: ::COMPLETE+AUTHOR'S NOTE:: The concert is over and Kagome takes Kikyou's place in the band but what about in Inuyasha's heart? R+R IY+K S+M
1. The Call

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 1: The Call  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it. I also don't own the songs I mention. Heh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Uuuuuggghhhh"  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the loud drum solo in the other room. It had awaken him from his dream of winning a MTV Music Award. It took him a minute to realize what was going on. Sharing an apartment with Miroku wasn't easy on his sanity.  
  
He lay there for a minute while the loud drumming went on. Then he shifted so that he faced the alarm clock on the side of his room.  
  
2:37 am  
  
"What the hell?..." Inuyasha grudgingly picked himself up from bed. He grumbled to himself while putting on a shirt. (a/n: o stop drooling! He sleeps in his boxers okay?!)  
  
He stalked over to the door, past the kitchen to where Miroku's room was. He opened, or slammed rather, the door. He stood in the doorframe and glared at the source of noise. There in the middle of the room was Miroku behind his drum set. . .in his plaid boxers, a T-shirt and sunglasses. The startled look on his face was priceless but Inuyasha was too pissed to notice.  
  
It took a moment for Miroku to realize who had just stormed in and relaxed. He gave Inuyasha a goofy grin and took off the shades.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at him dully.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! IT'S TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"  
  
Miroku blinked and looked over at the clock which was sitting in the corner of his room.  
  
"Heh...so it is..."  
  
Inuyasha calmed himself before he killed the drummer in his band. Good drummers were hard to come by.  
  
"Miroku, buddy," he said through clenched teeth, "care to tell me WHY you are PRACTICING in the MIDDLE of the goddamned NIGHT?" Inuyasha emphasized each word.  
  
"Oh...uh...I guess I got carried away. Ya know...with the upcoming concert and all...heh heh..." Miroku gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Inuyasha slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. He didn't hold back on the loudness now.  
  
"THE CONCERT IS IN THREE FUCKING DAYS!"  
  
Miroku looked blank.  
  
"Ah. I guess I forgot...heh..."  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was going to strangle him. Miroku edged away slowly. Inuyasha took a deep breath before talking again.  
  
"Look, get some sleep and wake me up in a good 8 hours or else I will have to find a replacement drummer for that concert. GOT IT?"  
  
And with that he left the room, slamming the door on the way out.  
  
"If Sango saw this side of him..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he walked back into his own room. He plopped into bed and listened for any noise coming from the next room. Much to his relief, there was none. Inuyasha rolled over and fell asleep thinking about that MTV Music Award.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
Unable to cry out, for eternity...~  
  
Kikyou stepped back from the microphone as the song ended. (a/n: Yes she's the singer! It'll change, don't hurt me!) After lingering on the last few chords of Fukai Mori, Inuyasha put his electric guitar down. It was red with black flames. The rest of their band thought it suited his personality well.  
  
Following his suit, Sango put down her bass, which had a rose snaking up the side. Miroku laid his drumsticks, crossed, on his stool. They all took a seat at the bench in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Oy, 6:15 already?" Sango said as she glanced at her watch. She began packing up her bass. "I gotta get going. The boss'll be mad if I'm late again. Great rehearsal guys! We'll be prepared for that concert!"  
  
Sango grabbed her coat and walked to the door of Kikyou's garage, the only free space for them to practice in. She gave Miroku a quick glance before leaving.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked after her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It was obvious that they liked each other. Then Miroku turned to face the lead guitarist.  
  
"We'd better get going too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and directed his attention towards Kikyou.  
  
"Thanks again. I'll see you later, 'kay?" He said and gave her a peck on the cheek. He put his guitar away and walked out with Miroku.  
  
Despite the tips to never date the people you work with, Inuyasha and Kikyou have been together since the start of their band, Shikon no Tama, which was roughly for about a year or so.  
  
Inuyasha seemed pretty preoccupied because he didn't notice when Kikyou flinched as he kissed her...  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night when Inuyasha and Miroku got home, they were both exhausted. They walked 10 blocks home in a very busy city with instruments. They didn't bother with a taxi. Being in a band had perks but it didn't always guarantee you money. Miroku plopped down on the couch and flipped through the tv guide. Inuyasha went to check the answering machine.  
  
They got their usual calls. Sango called to schedule their next rehearsal from earlier in the day that. Their manager, Kouga, talking about record deals. Inuyasha cringed at the obvious smirk in Kouga's voice. And last was a phone call for Miroku from his mom. Inuyasha grinned as he listened.  
  
" ...and Miroku, dear, don't forget to change your you-know-what's everyday! Be a good boy for mummy and daddy! Eat well, get sleep, clean the house every now and then, don't forget to do the dishes..."  
  
Inuyasha deleted that message. Miroku could do without hearing that one...but it was good blackmail...  
  
One more message than usual was left on the answering machine and from the automatically recorded time, it was made just after Inuyasha and Miroku left for home. With a bit of interest, Inuyasha listened as the message was played.  
  
"Um...hey...Inuyasha? It's me Kikyou...I just wanted to call you to tell you and Miroku to meet me at Sengoku Jedai tomorrow at noon. I have something to tell you guys...um...okay bye."  
  
(a/n: Sengoku Jedai their burger hangout place. Freaky huh?)  
  
Inuyasha frowned slightly. Kikyou sounded worried and nervous, not to mention not very happy. He shrugged it off. Whatever it was, it could wait until tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At Sengoku Jedai, Miroku had gone to the bathroom and left Inuyasha at the booth they sat in. Kikyou wasn't here yet and it was almost 12:30.  
  
Inuyasha was drinking a milkshake and lost in deep thought about what Kikyou wanted to talk about. He knew it definitely wasn't about their relationship because she asked Miroku to come. Is Sango gonna be here too?...  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked up and saw Sango sit down in their booth.  
  
"Guess so..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...nothing."  
  
"Oh. So do you know what Kikyou wanted to talk about? I think its about the band but I'm not sure...she sounded kind of upset when she called me. And I wonder where she is. She's half an hour late."  
  
As if on cue, Kikyou walked in. Sango waved from their booth and Kikyou spotted them. She walked over and took a seat across from Inuyasha, next to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother waiting.  
  
"So what is this about?"  
  
"Good one Inuyasha." Sango thought. She would have voiced her opinion but her interest kept her mouth shut.  
  
Kikyou looked around nervously.  
  
"Um...shouldn't Miroku be here too?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Last time I checked, he was in the bathroom. But I don't think it takes twenty minutes to go..."  
  
Then there was an ear-piercing scream coming from the staff room.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!! PERVERT!!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Looks like we found him." Sango muttered. "Excuse me"  
  
She stalked over to where the scream had come from and dragged out a Miroku with a handprint on his cheek. Sango threw him on the seat next to Inuyasha and glared at him before looking back at Kikyou.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Kikyou gave everyone an apologetic look and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm quitting Shikon Jewel."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ahahaha!! Cliffhanger on the first chapter!! Anyway, tell me how it was but be nice! It was my first fiction. I'll stop writing if I don't get any good comments. I'll update as much as I can but I can't promise! REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. Tryouts

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 2: Tryouts  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it. I also don't own the songs I mention. Heh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone stared at Kikyou. There was a silence. Did Inuyasha hear what he thought he heard?  
  
"So you're leaving?" He cursed himself for not being able to think of something more intelligent to say.  
  
Kikyou looked at the boy.  
  
"Its just...Naraku has offered me another job and he's such a nice man..."  
  
Everyone continued to stare at her. Naraku? Their rival? Was this the person who had wanted the Shikon no Tama under all costs? The guy who threatened to buy them out? What was Kikyou talking about?  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Our relationship is over as well. Naraku doesn't want me to date other men."  
  
"Oh...Wait. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OTHER MEN?!"  
  
Kikyou sighed and looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. Her words were barely audible.  
  
"Well...he offered me such a good job and he wanted me to go out with him. I told him I wasn't sure but yesterday was my deadline in telling him. . .and things aren't going well with the Shikon no Tama...so I had to say yes..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"You put your JOB before ME?!...uh...US?...WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
Kikyou looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please Inuyasha...I have to leave. Don't you see? Our next concert was the only one we had scheduled in 6 months. Things aren't going well with the Shikon no Tama..."  
  
"NO. I will NOT let you leave like this! Especially not to...HIM! Kikyou what about this?!" He gestured towards the group, his voice became soft "What about me?"  
  
Kikyou thought that this was going to be difficult but she never expected Inuyasha to react this way. She thought that he understood they never had special. . .for her anyway.  
  
Kikyou glanced at her watch and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but I have to leave now...I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
She headed towards the door but almost made it when she felt Inuyasha grab her sleeve.  
  
"I told you. You're NOT going." He growled.  
  
Kikyou jerked her sleeve out of his hand and turned around, annoyance present only in her eyes while the rest of her face was emotionless. Inuyasha had never seen Kikyou like this and stepped back slightly.  
  
"I told you ONCE fairly PATIENTLY that I was going to LEAVE and I still PLAN TO."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. Kikyou turned around and was about to leave when she heard,  
  
"But I thought you cared..."  
  
Kikyou hated seeing Inuyasha like this, all mushy and childish. She turned around again, not hiding the disgust on her face.  
  
"LOOK, you're annoying me right now with your stupid questions and no I don't care, not about this group, not about YOU."  
  
Kikyou winced at her own words. She hadn't meant for it to come out that harsh.  
  
"Inuyasha...I-I didn't mean for it to come out like that...I'm so-"  
  
"Save it."  
  
Kikyou looked at Inuyasha who didn't meet her gaze. Tears welled up in Kikyou's eyes. She hastily wiped them away.  
  
"Then goodbye, Inuyasha."  
  
And she left.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as she walked off. This was the only time he had loved someone and now she was walking away from him. She never even cared. He walked over to the booth and sat down. He stared at his half-finished milkshake and began to think. So Kikyou never loved him. Inuyasha cringed at the thought.  
  
"Uh. . . so what are we going to do now?"  
  
Miroku's voice snapped Inuyasha out of his ponderings. He looked up but didn't feel like talking. Instead, Sango spoke.  
  
"I...I don't know. I suppose we can start by telling Kouga, unless she already told him..."  
  
"Hm...then we need to hold tryouts, I guess. We do have a concert in a few days."  
  
"Well, it's almost 1 now. I think we have time. Inuyasha? Why don't we give your brother a call to see if we can use his basement for the auditions? Inuyasha? INUYASHA?!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Inuyasha had fallen back into his own thoughts and Sango abruptly interrupted them.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"I said why don't we call your brother to see if we can use his basement- ..."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"Uh-uh. NO way. I am NOT calling that bastard for anything!"  
  
"So where else can we hold tryouts?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a minute and realized that they had no where else since Kikyou's garage wasn't open to them anymore. With a sigh, he gave in.  
  
"Fine, but you guys owe me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yo Higurashi! Great job back there! You blew them away with your voice!"  
  
Kagome blushed as she exited the school auditorium. The girl who made the comment, Yumi, walked beside her. The auditions for the school play were coming up and she wanted help from her music teacher since they had a while to practice.  
  
"Thanks Yumi. You did great too!"  
  
Yumi looked doubtful.  
  
"Yeah...but you could be professional, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome blushed again and started on her road home, chatting happily about the school play with Yumi. The girls parted outside the Higurashi shrine and Kagome went immidately to her room to start her homework so she could enjoy her free time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango was sitting in Inuyasha and Miroku's sofa living room. She was waiting while Miroku called Kouga and Inuyasha called Sesshoumaru. A minute later, Miroku came out from the kitchen looking grim.  
  
Sango looked up and winced. Apparently, Kouga didn't take the news well.  
  
"Kouga wasn't too happy about it. He's giving us until tomorrow to come up with a replacement for Kikyou. Otherwise, we have no manager."  
  
He plopped down next to Sango.  
  
"I wonder how Inuyasha's doing."  
  
Almost on cue, they heard a yell from his bedroom.  
  
"Look, I just need a place for the auditions and...No I will not BEG for your help Sesshoumaru!" Pause "Fine." He hung up.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out from his bedroom looking very pissed off. He sat down across from Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I hope you guys are happy. I now have to pick up Sesshoumaru's little girl to her piano lesson tomorrow."  
  
He put on a fake smile and said with sarcasm dripping from every word,  
  
"But my DEAREST brother managed to lend us his basement for today out of the KINDNESS of his HEART."  
  
Miroku, ignoring the sarcasm, grinned.  
  
"Great! Let's get started!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
After several phone calls, half an hour of posting flyers and sitting around waiting for people to show up in Sesshoumaru's basement, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked annoyed, bored and exhausted simultaniously. Inuyasha began pacing.  
  
"When is anyone going to show up?"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha rushed to the door and jerked it open. It was a boy dressed in what resembled a kilt.  
  
"Aye, I'm here the auditions m'lad." He said with a Scottish accent. Inuyasha sweat dropped. Well, this was better than nothing, he decided.  
  
"Um...yeah...this way please."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha collapsed on the couch in the basement. It has been four VERY long hours of tryouts. Sango and Miroku were leafing through the notes they made on everyone. Inuyasha was just trying to figure out how to get rid of the migraine headache he got from listening to what these people called 'songs.'  
  
He looked over at Sango.  
  
"So was there anyone that was HALF qualified in the group?"  
  
After the Scottish boy, who decided to yodel, came several stranger people. One girl of about 6 years, came and burst out crying because she had gotten separated from her mom in the grocery store. Another man came dressed as a purple monkey and proceeded to do a tap dancing act while humming the national anthem. The rest of them were just as bad.  
  
"Well," Sango replied, "the little girl who got lost had a nice voice. Notice how she wailed on tune?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. That means another day of FUN tryouts tomorrow.  
  
Sango looked at her watch.  
  
"Oops. I gotta go. I can't keep my boss waiting." Sango held another job in a restaurant as a waitress. Sometimes it was hard to get by on the money made from gigs.  
  
Sango grabbed her keys and rushed out the room.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku.  
  
"Well, there's no point in staying HERE anymore." He said with obvious distaste at the nicely matched furniture, walls and windows. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Miroku and Inuyasha headed towards Sesshoumaru's house again. The auditions started at 11.  
  
They reached the basement to see that Sango was already there and with a line of people who looked like they missed their share of sanity.  
  
Sango ran over and grabbed both of them by the arm.  
  
"Thank God you're here. I have no idea how to handle all these people!" She gestured towards the mob.  
  
They sat down and Inuyasha spoke to the crowd.  
  
"Well.uh.who's first?"  
  
A man dressed as a clown stepped out holding a bouquet of balloons. Inuyasha sweat dropped. This was going to be a LOOONG day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Phone call!"  
  
Grumbling to herself because she was disturbed from the middle of playing her concert piece, she walked to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kagome? It's Myouga. Remember me?"  
  
Kagome's face lit up at the sound of her old piano teacher's voice. (a/n: Yes. He's a piano teacher. Don't ask.) She didn't get to see him anymore because she had stopped her lessons and she was becoming more advanced than her teacher was. She still admired him and considered him her teacher while she was skilled enough to teach him. Ironic isn't it?  
  
"Of course I remember you! How are you?"  
  
"Sadly, not too well."  
  
Kagome stopped smiling immediately.  
  
"Omigosh. What happened?"  
  
"Apparently, a client of mine called me a blood-sucking flea and left. While he was exiting the room, he tripped me by accident and I got flattened under my shelf full of piano books."  
  
Kagome winced. She remembered how tightly packed that shelf was.  
  
"So now I have to rest for a few days but I still have students coming. Would you mind taking over for today? Its okay if it's too much trouble."  
  
"Oh no, not at all! I'd love to help!"  
  
"Great! Now come over as soon as possible. I want to tell you about some of the students coming."  
  
"Sure! I'll be right over!"  
  
With that, she hung up, told her mom about her conversation and left. It was a five-minute walk on a brisk morning. She didn't mind going. If anything, she thought it would be fun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Kagome arrived at the MANSION, Myouga showed her each student's pieces and what to teach in each lesson. Ten minutes after she saw that Myouga was safely in bed, the bell rang, showing that her first student of the day had arrived.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
  
"This is gonna be great!"  
  
Then her potential student walked in. It was a boy of about 6 with a ponytail in a vest with blue shorts. He was adorable but pouting.  
  
Kagome frowned but decided to give him a chance. Quickly, she put a smile on.  
  
"Hi there! I'm Kagome and I'll be your piano teacher for the time being. What's your name?"  
  
The little boy turned his pouty face toward her.  
  
"I'm Shippo and I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"  
  
Ah, another one of those kids who get forced into this. Kagome thought to herself. The day was promising to be a very long one indeed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Okay.That's the last of them!"  
  
Sango rubbed her eyes. Today wasn't any better than yesterday.  
  
"What do we do now? Chances are tomorrow's not gonna be any better."  
  
Everyone sat in silent thought. Inuyasha's watch went off and interrupted them.  
  
"Oy. I gotta go pick up Gin or whatever her name is from her piano lesson right now. I'll catch you guys later."  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Okay Rin, you place your fingers on these keys and .Oops. Well that's all we have time for today! It's been really nice meeting you."  
  
Kagome smiled down at the girl at her side. Rin, her name was. She actually cooperated unlike the 4 students before her.  
  
Rin smiled back in response.  
  
"Rin has to use the potty. Can Rin go to the potty?"  
  
Kagome smiled. Rin could be so cute.  
  
"Of course. Do you remember where it is?"  
  
Rin nodded as she skipped out the door.  
  
Kagome turned to the piano, her back facing the door. There would be a few minutes before Rin came back and she hadn't played any of her own songs in a while.  
  
"Hm.how did it go?" Kagome picked out the first few bars of Adieu from Cowboy Bebop. It was her audition song for the school play. She had chosen it because it showed off her voice and the piano part was pretty easy. It was definitely a good song for her.  
  
Kagome began humming as she played but soon she found herself singing.  
  
~ Been a fool been a clown  
  
Lost my way from looking down  
  
And I know, yes I know.~  
  
She was so wrapped up that she wouldn't have noticed if someone were standing at the door listening to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damnit."  
  
It was too confusing for Inuyasha to get around in this castle Rin's piano teacher called a house. He turned another corner and found himself where he began.  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to find my way around here?" Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
  
He walked down a hallway he hadn't taken before and saw one room with the door half open and light spilling out.  
  
He stepped closer to the door and he heard someone singing. He stepped up to the doorframe and stood there. The girl who was playing had her back turned to him so Inuyasha thought that there was no harm done as long as he kept to himself.  
  
He stood there mesmerized by the song the girl was playing. Her voice displayed the emotions of the song perfectly.  
  
~ My love for you  
  
Burns deep inside me, so strong  
  
Embers of times we've had.  
  
And now, here I stand  
  
Lost in a memory  
  
I see your face and smile.~  
  
The girl played the last few notes of Adieu and stopped. Despite himself, Inuyasha clapped. So much for keeping quiet. The girl was startled by the noise and turned around.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: HEHEHE another cliffhanger. Sorry if there wasn't much of Miroku or Sango. I have to try to develop the story first. At the beginning, I was going to make Kikyou evil but I decided against it. Well, she is kind of evil here but atleast it goes better than what I had before. I'm going to thank people in the next chapter! 


	3. Welcome

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome  
  
~*~*~  
  
Just some thanks to these people for being my first ever reviewers!!  
  
DemonBlade: Thanks! More coming right up! I'll try to write more frequently in the future. ^_^  
  
Catleya: I'll write more but don't be so sure about Kikyou. ::evil grin::  
  
tenshineko: YUP! Without the auditions! But knowing Inuyasha, he's bound to say something stupid later. Just wait for it.XD  
  
Lyn/Lin: Hee hee. I love cliffhangers but don't worry, see how you like this chapter.  
  
Apie: lol. me too! I love the sappy stuff. I'm glad you like how they met. I hope that's how I meet my soul mate.whoops.a little too much info.  
  
jenna: Thank you! I'll be sure to!  
  
sorena27. here ya go! the next chapter! I'm glad you like my idea.  
  
Lil 01: wow. ::blush:: thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story.  
  
DeathAngelHell: Yup Shippo was forced into playing piano, its more fun that way. I don't know what Rin is yet, I'll get to that in future chapters. And I can't explain about Kikyou yet. It was hard to find a solid reason for her to leave. Maybe it'll all be explained later.  
  
Lady Dark Angel: I know its mean but I can't help it! I'll try to update more!  
  
cashmere: I hate Kikyou too (Don't hurt me!) and you personally have my permission to drool over Inuyasha ^_^  
  
bookwrm580: naw, its not a stupid question. I hope you like what happens!  
  
Lady-Ravenclaw: I'll be looking forward to your reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! I could always use some constructive criticism.  
  
Trunks Gal: I don't like Kikyou either but I may bring her back just for conflict..hee hee.  
  
Loneliestnumber: I'm glad you like it so far. I tried to be realistic as I could. I'm glad that you think I succeeded. ^_^  
  
LynnxLady: thank you for your great advice! If you go back and check, you'll notice that I took out that part. I'm going to try to put it in somewhere else. Feel free to give me constructive criticism! It's always welcome!  
  
WarriorGL: ::Blush:: Aw thanks. Its awesome that we had the same idea! You should try it too! I'm sure you could manage it.  
  
Seigan: I didn't like the nicknames either. That's why I've decided to take them out. As for Miroku and Inuyasha, I've got to have some humor right?  
  
Cloudie: How do you like how Inuyasha met Kagome? I'm glad you liked the rest of it. ^_^  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Honestly, I didn't expect so many on the first day. It made my day. My friends saw me skipping down the halls in school and got scared out of their brains. Heh. Anyway, if you have any song ideas from anime shows or suggestions as to where the plot should go or even new titles, include it in your review. I'm open to all ideas. Thank you all!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it. I also don't own the songs I mention. Heh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared at the boy who stood in the doorframe. The very cute and well dressed boy...Wait. Where did that come from?  
  
Kagome freed her mind of those thoughts and asked again.  
  
"Who are you?" She said with a more bold voice this time. The boy stared back.  
  
He looks kind of nervous, Kagome thought. He's cute when he's nervous. No! Stop that!  
  
"Uh...yeah I'm Inuyasha and I'm...uh...here to pick up Rin." He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of anything cooler to say in front of this cute girl he just met. Wait. CUTE? He desperately pushed those thougths away.  
  
Kagome cocked her head and stared at him. Inuyasha stared back and felt a blush creeping on.  
  
"So...uh, can I have a seat?"  
  
Kagome blinked. She hadn't realized that she had been staring. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead. I'm Kagome by the way."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sat down on a tiny stool, the only other piece of furniture besides the piano and the menacing looking bookshelf.  
  
After an awkward silence, Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"So where'd you learn to sing like that? You're really good."  
  
Kagome blushed. A gorgeous stranger was complimenting her. Realizing she thought of the word 'gorgeous' made her blush ten shades deeper.  
  
"Erm...Thanks." She gave him a small smile. He smiled back.  
  
Then came another awkward silence. Inuyasha took this time to think. Kagome had a voice that was obviously well trained. She could play the piano better than anyone he had heard before as well. Plus, she had the same voice range as Kikyou so she'd have no trouble filling in for her. Inuyasha inwardly cringed when he thought of Kikyou. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and spoke again.  
  
"Hey...um...I'm a band and we need a lead singer...uh, are you interested?"  
  
Kagome looked surprised. She hadn't expected an invitation into a band from this guy. She opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha spoke before she could get anything out.  
  
"Look, before you say anything, could you at least meet the band first? I'm sure they'd love to hear you sing."  
  
Inuyasha blushed again but Kagome didn't notice the compliment. She shut her mouth and numbly nodded. Inuyasha composed himself before speaking again.  
  
"So when can you come to meet them? Do you have more classes to teach?"  
  
Kagome shook herself out of her numb state.  
  
"No. Actually, Rin was my last student for today. Can I just come with you now?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked to himself at the thought of saving Sango and Miroku from the attack of the tone-deaf mob.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That'd be great!"  
  
"What's great? Rin want to know."  
  
Both heads turned to face a puzzled looking girl at the door.  
  
"Eh...I'll tell you later Rin. Kagome's coming with us for now, okay?"  
  
The thought of bringing her new favorite piano teacher home made Rin brake into a big toothy smile.  
  
"Yes, yes! Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and they shrugged in unison. Kagome took her coat and stepped out of Myouga's mansion into the afternoon sun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stuck his head in the basement door.  
  
"I'm ba-a-ck! Did you guys miss me?"  
  
The people had all left by now and Sango and Miroku were laying down on separate couches exhausted. They groaned in response to Inuyasha's question.  
  
"Where have you been? This lot was worse than yesterday!" Sango tried to look angry but failed miserably considering she had a migraine.  
  
"I got some good news guys!" Inuyasha grinned and stepped aside to show who he had brought. "Meet Kagome."  
  
Sango and Miroku sat up slightly and stared at the girl who had walked in with Inuyasha. Miroku then rushed to Kagome and took both of her hands in his. Inuyasha and Sango sweat dropped.  
  
"May I have the honor of asking you...Kagome, will you bear my child?"  
  
"Eh?" Kagome stepped back as Miroku got knocked unconscious by a huge bass guitar case. Sango sighed at the body and turned her back to it.  
  
"Don't mind him Kagome. He's a pervert." Sango turned back to Inuyasha "So who's this? Is this your new girlfriend or something?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at the same time. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his guest and then back at Sango.  
  
"No, actually, she's here for an audition."  
  
"Uh-uh. NO more auditions. I've had enough for one day."  
  
"Sango! Is that any way to treat Inuyasha's guest?"  
  
All three people looked down at Miroku who had apparently regained consciousness and was now sitting up. He tried to get up by supporting his weight on the first thing he could lay his hands on, which happened to be Sango's backside.  
  
"Eeek! Pervert!"  
  
Sango smacked him again with the guitar case. Miroku went out cold. Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped. Sango turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry. I suppose that was rude of me. It has just been a really long day. You mentioned something about an audition?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"If you just listen to her this once. Pwetty pweeze with sugar on top?" Inuyasha pulled the best puppy face he could muster. (a/n: hee hee)  
  
Sango sighed.  
  
"Sure, why not? But if my migraine gets worse, you're going to pay Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Do your stuff."  
  
Kagome gave him a little smile and turned to Sango.  
  
"Is there anything you want me to sing?"  
  
Sango snorted and gave her a little smirk.  
  
"Right now, anything that resembles music would be wonderful."  
  
Kagome smiled. She looked around the room and spotted Inuyasha's guitar.  
  
"Mind if I borrow this?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer as she picked it up and played an A. She hummed it to herself before plucking out the first few keys of American Pie. She sang while she strummed a chord here and there, just enough to fill in the harmony of the song but no so much as to take attention away from her voice.  
  
  
  
~. . .They started singin'  
  
Bye bye Miss American Pie  
  
Drove my Chevy to the Levy but the Levy was dry  
  
Then some good ol' boys were drinkin' whisky and rye  
  
Singin' this'll be the day I die  
  
This'll be the day that I die...~  
  
Her voice rang clearly through the basement. Sango and Inuyasha gaped at her. "She never ceases to amaze me..." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome blushed under their intense gazes.  
  
"I've only started guitar lessons so I can't really say that I play...I'd be willing to learn though."  
  
Sango closed her mouth and gave Kagome a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
She turned to Miroku who had been unconscious during Kagome's performance. Sango sighed and nudged him none too gently with her foot.  
  
"Yo, Miroku. Wake up."  
  
Miroku stirred and sat up holding his head.  
  
"Huh? What's going on? Did Kagome audition already?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Yup. Miroku, I'd like you to meet our new singer for Shikon no Tama." She pointed to a speechless Kagome.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Happy? No cliffhanger. Well, not to me anyway. I've written myself into a rut. I've got a general idea of what I want to happen but I'd like to hear your suggestions too! Review please! 


	4. Sing

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 4: Sing?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I mention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Replies are at the bottom this time.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome stood there awestruck. She got the part?  
  
"Don't you guys need to hear other auditioners too?"  
  
"Trust me, you were the only person even qualified to audition. Not that it would matter. If we had seen you, you would've gotten it anyway." Sango smiled reassuringly at her. Kagome formed a little "o" with her mouth.  
  
Everyone stood there a minute to soak up the atmosphere. After a few moments, Inuyasha decided that he's had enough of the silence.  
  
"So let's go rehearse. We do have a concert coming up, ya know."  
  
Everyone else looked blank and Miroku spoke up.  
  
"True but we HAVE no place to rehearse, remember?"  
  
Sango turned to Inuyasha as well.  
  
"Plus, I think your brother's had enough of us. He wasn't too happy with our so-called 'auditioners' coming to his house."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked slightly crestfallen and began to think. Sensing the change in mood, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Well I live at an old shrine and there's this well house that no one uses anymore. The acoustics are great. I go there to sing sometimes and-...oof!"  
  
Kagome got cut off as Inuyasha suddenly hugged her and swung her around the room, the way you would swing your 6-year-old daughter around.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!"  
  
He kept spinning her around but they were interrupted by a cough.  
  
Inuyasha, with Kagome still in his arms, looked over at Sango, who was looking away, trying to hide a blush. Then he looked over to Miroku had a gigantic grin plastered on his face. It just sank in to Inuyasha's brain what he had been doing. He reddened and promptly put down a fazed looking Kagome. "Damnit! Where did that come from?!" he cursed himself.  
  
Kagome, now on solid ground, looked at Inuyasha curiously. She stared at the blushing boy who now seemed very interested in the floor. She then looked up at Sango, who shrugged, and Miroku, who was still grinning. She cleared her throat..  
  
"Well, uh, we'd better get going if we want to get anything done for today."  
  
Sango nodded and proceeded to pack up her bass while Miroku packed up his drum set with skill and practice. Inuyasha rushed past Kagome to avoid looking at her and was packing up his guitar in the corner. It had now been a habit to carry their instruments around, even if they didn't need them. It was a reflex.  
  
Now everyone was ready to leave and Kagome grabbed 2 drums since it would be hard for Miroku to walk with 6 (a/n: is it 6? I have never counted.) Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha grabbed their instruments and tailed behind Kagome as she walked out the door.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha began talking about the music they needed for Kagome, how and when to tell Kouga and other things concerning the band. Miroku tried to balance the other 4 drum cases while listening to them. Kagome drifted ahead and was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Her mind replayed what had happened in the basement. What was Inuyasha thinking hugging her like that? "The hug..." Kagome blushed. Fortunately, she was ahead so no one could see her turn beet red. She had felt so safe in his arms. He must have been really strong if he could lift her up that easily. "I could also feel those rock hard muscles thought that shirt." She thought and blushed again.  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha who had been laughing at something. "He looks so cute when he smiles." Kagome thought before she could help herself.  
  
Fortunately, she didn't need to think anymore because they had arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome trotted up to her door and saw a note taped to it. She read it.  
  
"Kagome...gone out, brought grandpa...Souta at Souten's...Back at 7...Mom"  
  
Now the rest of the band caught up with her. Kagome turned to face them.  
  
"My mom is out. We have until 7. The well house is over there." Kagome pointed off to her right. "C'mon, I'll help you guys set up."  
  
Kagome picked up the two drums again and headed towards the house with the rest of the band following her. She opened the doors and stepped in. She set the drums down and started to unpack.  
  
Sango walked over to an empty space and put down her bass case. She took out some papers from it and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Here you go. This is our music. We're only gonna play three songs at the concert in a few days since we're the opening act. We have 'I Am', 'My Will' and 'Fukai Mori.' Look them over while we set up, 'kay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and took the papers. She leafed through them. She could hear Sango and Inuyasha tune their instruments and begin to practice a little. She raised an eyebrow at the music and leafed through them again.  
  
"Um...Sango?"  
  
Sango looked up from where she was playing. Inuyasha kept playing in the corner of the well house.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Kagome continued to flip through the papers.  
  
"No, not really. I was just wondering which parts you guys sing cause its not marked here." Miroku laughed and Kagome looked up.  
  
"Sing? We don't sing. That's what these are for." He made a gesture towards the instruments.  
  
Kagome turned, wide-eyed, to Sango.  
  
"You guys don't sing?"  
  
Sango shrugged.  
  
"No biggie. Kikyou liked to sing solo."  
  
Inuyasha stopped playing at the mention of Kikyou's name. He felt a slight twang but pushed it away as he looked up.  
  
"Look Kagome, we don't sing, we never have and we don't plan to." It came out a bit harsher than he intended and he turned his attention to the floor.  
  
Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well maybe I WANT you guys to sing with me." She said stubbornly. Sango raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Look, I'll even split it with you guys! You're all in the band. I think you deserve to sing."  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Nope. You're our LEAD SINGER which means that YOU sing."  
  
"But I want you guys to sing with me!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a curious look. Kikyou had always owned the mike. She said gently but firmly that she was the only one who was to sing. She would never have done what Kagome is doing right now. Inuyasha winced as he remembered who he had been thinking about. He turned his attention back to the now-arisen argument.  
  
"YOU SHOULD SING WITH ME!"  
  
"BUT YOU'RE THE SINGER!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and watched as Kagome and Miroku argued.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the end, there was a compromise. The rest of the group would sing harmony, background, chorus or fill in where needed. Kagome would sing the main parts like verses and solos.  
  
Kagome, with a pencil in hand, had worked out a simple (but good) harmony in their songs. She asked Sango and Miroku to sing each part and they had done so. Kagome was pleased to find that each of them had a very nice voice.  
  
She now turned to the remaining member of the band.  
  
"Your turn Inuyasha!" She said and gave him a smile, "Let's hear that voice of yours."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and turned away.  
  
"I'm not singing."  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Stay out of it."  
  
Kagome looked hurt and Inuyasha noticed out of the corner of his eye. He was debating whether to apologize or not but he heard Kagome speak again. Her voice was soft.  
  
"No, it's okay Inuyasha. I'm sure you have good reasons." She gave him a sad smile.  
  
Kagome turned back to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and thought about it. He didn't know why he was against singing in the band. He had a very good voice and had no trouble singing and playing the guitar at the same time.  
  
So what was the problem?  
  
It was just too different from what he was used to with Kikyou. Inuyasha frowned when he realized what held him back. He wasn't over Kikyou yet. He grew frustrated at his own weakness and he decided to ignore it for now. He looked back at his band.  
  
"Let's start already. We're wasting time."  
  
Kagome sighed and took her place at the mike, which was located in front of everyone. Sango stood behind her and to the right, Inuyasha at the left. Miroku was postitioned behind them.  
  
They started with Fukai Mori. Inuyasha realized that it was the last song that Kikyou sang and felt a pang but he ignored it. Instead, he took his energy out on the guitar solo.  
  
As the song went on, he began to listen to Kagome sing. Their range was the same but she had a different voice than Kikyou. He thought about it for a while and realized what it was. Kagome had a sweeter, more sincere tone. She put her heart into singing and it showed.  
  
Inuyasha frowned while playing. He didn't want to think about Kagome right now. Instead he tried to concentrate on the music. It was pretty hard considering Kagome stopped every now and then to help Miroku and Sango with each of their parts. She seemed to have an everlasting patience.  
  
"Miroku? You're doing great but you don't sing there. Now you sing two measures after when Sango ends. Want to try it again?"  
  
Miroku nodded and looked at his sheet music. He and Sango were having a little trouble but they managed. They progressed with Kagome's help and persistence. Sango and Miroku both knew that Kikyou would never have put up with them the same way Kagome has. In the short time they had been with her, Sango and Miroku had gotten attached to their new lead singer.  
  
Inuyasha stayed quiet through most of the rehearsal and was the first to pack up when the clock read 6:45. He walked out the door but sat on the steps. He knew that Sango and Miroku would be out a minute later but he needed to be alone with his thoughts. This was happening too fast. Sango and Miroku had already replaced Kikyou with Kagome in their minds.  
  
Kagome looked at the figure sitting outside and sighed. She had also noticed that Inuyasha was strangely quiet, almost depressed. She turned back to Miroku and began helping him pack up.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him either."  
  
Kagome looked up a little surprised. She saw Miroku keep talking but he hadn't looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"He's like that every now and then, especially recently. I guess it was because the other lead singer left..." he trailed off.  
  
Kagome turned back to the drums and spoke.  
  
"Kikyou was her name, right?"  
  
Now it was Miroku's turn to look surprised. Kagome kept talking.  
  
"He reacted so strangely when Sango mentioned her name. I guess he didn't like the change, especially when I suggested that you guys sing too. What happened to her anyway?"  
  
Kagome looked up as she asked. Miroku stiffened when he heard her question. He paused before he continued packing.  
  
"It's a long story and it's not my place to tell you. However, it did end with Inuyasha getting really hurt."  
  
Kagome nodded. She wanted to know more but she figured that Miroku wouldn't tell her any more. She'd have to ask Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They finished packing and Kagome helped Miroku carry the cases to the door. Inuyasha was already in the street. Sango and Miroku thanked her and they promised to meet again tomorrow at noon for another rehearsal.  
  
Kagome closed the well door and walked in to her house. She looked out the window and caught sight of Sango and Miroku meeting Inuyasha as they set off for home. They walked away from the streetlight so Kagome could only see shadows now. She could see that one person was trailing behind the other two, apparently lost in deep thought.  
  
The person turned and looked at the house.  
  
Then it kept walking. Kagome stared after it. She looked as the shadows swallowed the road.  
  
Kagome turned away from the window. She decided to play the piano. It always helped her when she had a lot on her mind. She began to play but her thoughts drifted away to that lone figure...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Eeehhh. This was probably the worst chapter I've written so far. I may change it later. And now you know why the story is called what it is. ^_^ Anyway, the concert is coming up in the next chapter so just wait for that. Thanks to these reviewers:  
  
Cloudie: Yup. Inuyasha was smitten with her voice. And don't mind Miroku, he's used to getting bashed in the head. ^_^  
  
Catleya: I have an evil reason why Inuyasha and Kagome get along pretty well. Just wait and see. ::evil grin::  
  
Tenshineko: lol. Well I guess someone told you about the shrine. The concert coming up soon. Don't worry!  
  
Lyn/Lin: lol. Glad you're a faithful reviewer. Thanks about the song. I was kind of afraid that no one would like it. I'm happy you did!  
  
Emily Jones: Thanks. I hope you come back and read the future chapters!  
  
Lil 01: heh. Kikyou won't be back for a while. Enjoy the peace while you can. . .hee hee.  
  
DemonBlade: yup. It was hilarious. What would an Inuyasha story be without Miroku beaten to a pulp by Sango?  
  
Thanks again! And before I get to the concert in the next chapter, any ideas for what they should wear or what should happen? I'm fresh out of ideas. Feel free to drop a line! 


	5. The Concert

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 5: Concert  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Eh. Sorry about the short delay. I tried to upload a new chapter everyday but my schoolwork took its toll. But the long awaited concert is here! Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. As usual, replies at the end! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or any of the songs I mention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha trudged home after Sango and Miroku. After they dropped Sango off, Miroku and Inuyasha walked home in silence.  
  
As soon as they got into their apartment, Miroku headed towards the answering machine and Inuyasha went straight to his room and plopped down on his bed. He lay there with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a while.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" He looked up at Miroku who was standing at his door "We got a message from Kouga. He says he won't be there tomorrow. He muttered something about his mother."  
  
"Great. I'm going to sleep now. Close the door after you."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. It was barely 8. He shrugged and obeyed.  
  
Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. His mind briefly ran over the day. He grinned. Now they had a lead singer. Finding Kagome was like a blessing.  
  
Inuyasha stopped smiling. Had Kagome been a blessing? It was great that they were prepared for the concert, but what about Kikyou?  
  
He hadn't been able to think about it much for the past two days because of the frantic search for a new lead. Now that it was settled, he unwillingly found himself comparing Kagome and Kikyou for the umpteenth time.  
  
Kagome seemed like a really nice person, but he had known Kikyou longer. Although Kikyou was more sophisticated, Kagome made everyone want to smile. He remembered what he had thought when Kagome sang. It was true. Kikyou took singing very seriously but only treated it like it was her profession and nothing more. Kagome, however, sang with her heart. Music had become part of her life.  
  
Inuyasha thought back to the end of rehearsal. He was walking away and suddenly, he stopped and looked at Kagome's house. Inuyasha longed to live in a well-kept and cozy home, like Kagome's. It was something he never had. That, and a family.  
  
He frowned and let his thoughts wander back to Kikyou. He had never met her family, or heard her talk about it. Heck, she acted like they never existed. Then he began to think about Kagome again. Who did she live with? She had a mom, but what about her dad? Was she an only child? Did she have chores around the house? Did she have guests over a lot? Who kept their house clean? Would her family like him if he met them?  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his last question. His mind had been uncontrollable ever since he met Kagome. It wasn't as if he had a crush on her...was it?  
  
With a "feh," he rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, everyone had assembled in the well house again. It was the day before the concert and they had one rehearsal left. They ran through their program until they were able to perform each song with no mistakes. Half an hour before their time was up, they decided to take a break.  
  
The rehearsal had been pretty uneventful. Sango had been quite talkative and happy. We all know what happens when Miroku sees a happy Sango. Kagome watched with interest as Sango slapped Miroku for the umpteenth time. Inuyasha, as usual, went off into his corner and sulked.  
  
A few minutes before their departure, Sango reviewed tomorrow's schedule with Kagome. They would arrive at the well house at 11:30 for a last minute rehearsal. The concert started at 6 but they had to get there at 3:45 for makeup and sound check. With that done, everyone could rest for the day.  
  
Sango hugged Kagome as she left. Miroku started to do the same but got slapped, yet again. Inuyasha gave her a nod and left.  
  
Kagome sighed at Inuyasha and went inside her house. She promised herself not to think about him the night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The day of the concert had come. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked to the well house for their last-minute rehearsal. They ran through each song twice and decided to stop at noon and goof off for the rest of the day. (a/n: who could blame them? ^_^) In high spirits (minus Inuyasha) the band headed for the amusement park.  
  
Kagome and Sango were ooh-ing and ahh-ing at everything they saw. They ran ahead and explored the area while chatting away happily. Miroku drifted behind and walked in pace with Inuyasha. They strolled in silence for a while. Miroku, having enough, gave his friend a wary look and sighed.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong? You've been spaced out since rehearsal two days ago."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku but then turned his attention towards the floor.  
  
"I don't know...I'm still getting used to having Kagome around now..."  
  
Miroku smirked.  
  
"You're not over Kikyou yet, are you? Figures."  
  
Inuyasha was about to let out a very long string of curses directed at Miroku but they were interrupted by Kagome's exclamation.  
  
"Omigosh! Look at that thing!" She pointed to something out of view to Inuyasha. "Let's go Sango!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and saw what she was looking at. He paled. She was pointing to a gigantic, I mean GIGANTIC, roller coaster. It was the kind that people didn't live to tell about.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha blanche and grinned.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Afraid of heights?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. He turned his back with a "feh."  
  
Kagome was pissed now. (a/n: Lord help us. x . x)  
  
"INUYASHA! This is our last time to relax before the concert! Stop sulking! You're ruining the mood!"  
  
Inuyasha spun around, fury in his eyes.  
  
"You have no fucking idea wench! I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"  
  
They stared daggers at each other. Kagome was hurt by Inuyasha's words, and Inuyasha was hurt by Kagome's. Sango and Miroku took this opportunity to step in from where they had been watching from a safe distance.  
  
"We'll meet you in two hours at the gate." Miroku whispered to Sango and she nodded.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango stood in front of Kagome, blocking her view of Inuyasha. "Are you still up for that roller coaster?" She began to drag Kagome away.  
  
"Say, I'm pretty hungry," Miroku tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve. "How about a trip to the food court?" He pulled Inuyasha away in the opposite direction.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome scowled but allowed themselves to be escorted off by their friends.  
  
As soon as they were far away from Inuyasha, Sango visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Kagome who's angry expression turned into one of sadness. Sango didn't have to ask before words started pouring out.  
  
"It was just that he hadn't said a word to me in the past 3 days and I wanted him to snap out of it...I didn't expect him to be that angry...but I suppose I was kind of harsh too...I just liked him better when he smiled..."  
  
Sang smiled knowingly. 'So she has a little crush on him,' she thought but didn't dare say out loud. Instead, she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Inuyasha's like that. He can be really pigheaded sometimes. Try not to think about it for the next hour, 'kay?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her friend, nodded and gave her a little smile. For the next two hours, Kagome and Sango wandered around the amusement park, resuming their chatter and laughter. Miroku, however, was stuck with a harder case.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha, as usual, began sulking. Miroku had tried to get him to cheer up or at least talk for an hour before he gave up. He turned to the thing he did best. Flirting.  
  
He ran off and left Inuyasha on a bench somewhere. 'All the better,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He dropped his scowl now. He let his mind wander as he stared at his hands.  
  
Kagome's words were true. A little harsh, but true. He admitted it but wouldn't say it out loud in a million years. Apparently, he had hurt Kagome as well. He sighed. 'What now, you genius?' he thought to himself.  
  
He snapped back to reality and turned his head to where he heard a slap. A moment later he saw Miroku, with a hand print on his face, emerge from a corner.  
  
"Come on. The girls should be waiting for us." Miroku winced as it had hurt to talk. Inuyasha's scowl returned at the mention of meeting the female half of his group again.  
  
"Fine." He growled. It was the only word he spoke in all of the two hours.  
  
They began to walk in the direction of the entrance. They reached the gate as Sango and Kagome approached the same area from the opposite direction. Kagome was doubled over in laughter and Sango had to support herself on a wall.  
  
As soon as Kagome saw who was walking towards them, her happy grin had turned into a scowl again. Inuyasha had done the same and both of them would refuse to look at each other. Sango and Miroku exchanged hopeless glances and sighed.  
  
They left the amusement park to go to the well house to pick up their instruments and then to the site of the concert. Sango and Miroku gave up on conversation and the group walked in silence.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the concert hall early but they were rushed on stage anyway. They ran through each song twice. Everything worked and the acoustics were perfect. At 4:45, they were rushed off stage into their dressing rooms.  
  
The girls were rushed off into a dressing room under the stage and the guys into another across the hall from them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girls walked in and saw a young woman with short hair in a slutty outfit snapping her gum loudly while reading a fashion magazine. She looked up when she saw Sango and Kagome walk in. She stood up with a smile.  
  
"Like hi! I'm like Yura!" Insert annoying high-pitched giggle. "Like I'll be doing your makeup and like stuff. Like 'kay?"  
  
Sango and Kagome sweat dropped. They hoped that the guys were doing better...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha walked in to their dressing room to see a man in his twenties sitting on a sofa arguing with his cell phone. He wore leather pants and a tight black shirt. He didn't seem notice when Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. From what they could tell, he had a semi-high voice and dragged out each 's' a little.  
  
"Look, girlfriend, that you have to dump his sorry ass! Like he has the dignity to go dutch." pause "Well go get yourself a mocha latte honey. You deserve it after what he did to you. I have to go now." Girlish giggle. "Bye darling." And he hung up.  
  
He looked up and saw Miroku and Inuyasha. His face lit up.  
  
"Simply wonderful! More gorgeous boys for me!" Another girlish giggle. "I'm Jakostu. Enchanted, I'm sure."  
  
(a/n: Are you guys happy? Hiten isn't in it anymore!)  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"As you know, I'll be doing your wardrobe today. Let's see what we have here!"  
  
He walked in a circle around Miroku.  
  
"Mm-mm. Honey, you are fi-ine. Let's see what we can do for you, hm?"  
  
He walked over to the huge closet on the side of the room. He began pulling out several different shirts, pants and shoes and tossed them over his shoulder to Miroku, who was supposed to catch them. Eventually, Miroku was buried under a pile of designer fashion wear. Inuyasha watched and tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
Miroku gave a sigh as Jakostu began putting together ten different outfits for him to try on. He was wondering what the girls had been doing and if they were being tortured like he was right now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back in the girls' dressing room, Yura had just added the finishing touches on Sango. It hadn't taken her long to decide on a style for her.  
  
Sango was dressed a plain black tank top and wore big combat boots, which got mostly covered by her pants but the effect was nice anyway. She wore with baggy camouflage pants, except instead of the typical green, black and beige, the colors were red, black and gray. (a/n: Don't ask. I saw my friend wearing these pants and I liked them.)  
  
To top it off, Yura had produced a spiked dog collar and matching wristbands. Sango's makeup consisted of dark colors and a dark red, almost black, lipstick. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with a few strands hanging down on her face.  
  
Sango wasn't sure about the punk look until she saw herself.  
  
"AAAHHH!! OMIGOSH! Thank you SOO much Yura! I love it!"  
  
Yura giggled.  
  
"Like, anytime!" She turned around and faced Kagome, who had been watching the process with interest. "Like its your turn! You're name was like Kagome, like right?"  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up. Yura looked her over with a furrowed brow. Suddenly, her face lit up.  
  
"Like omigosh! Like I know like the perfect thing for you!"  
  
Yura rushed over to her equally large closet and pulled out a few articles of clothing. She held them out to Kagome with pride and indicated that she should try them on.  
  
When Kagome emerged from the dressing room, she was wearing a white spaghetti strap, cropped shirt with a black fishnet shirt over it that hung from her shoulders. The sleeves flared out at the bottom of the shirt and it went down to her mid-thigh, covering part of her dark stretchy jeans.  
  
Kagome looked at Yura and Sango sheepishly. Sango nodded in approval and Yura clapped with glee.  
  
"Like, I totally knew it! Like you look so, like totally gorgeous! Like here."  
  
Yura handed a pair of dark red, clunky platform shoes to Kagome. She tried them on and Yura practically exploded with joy.  
  
"Like YAY! Like now you like, totally have to like, let me do your hair and like, makeup!"  
  
She dragged Kagome over to a chair, plopped her down and flipped open her cosmetics set. She concentrated on the colors for a second before lightly putting on some dark eye shadow, but not as dark as Sango. Then she put some red lipstick on her and surveyed her work. She giggled with glee like a six-year-old with a new toy.  
  
Yura started on Kagome's hair. She straightened it and put some natural red highlights into her black hair. Yura leaned back and looked over her work one last time before putting her brush and hair spray down. She handed Kagome a mirror proudly.  
  
"Like all finished!"  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection. She wore the same colors as Sango but her style had come out more 'diva' than 'punk.' She smiled into the mirror. She gave Yura a hug and sat down with Sango. They excitedly talked about their wardrobe, makeup, concert, music, anything and everything. With twenty minutes to spare, the girls were brimming with energy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stared dully at his reflection in the mirror as Jakostu chatted away to himself and tried to comb Inuyasha's hair at the same time.  
  
"So, I totally told her to go for it. He was soo made for her and she couldn't see that and..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly and tuned out the rest of his obvious logorrhea.  
  
Miroku had gotten dressed a while ago. He wore a tight red shirt that showed off his muscles and plain baggy jeans. It was simple, but they looked good on him. (a/n: Drool if you want to but I'd save it until you see what Inuyasha is wearing. ::evil grin::)  
  
He was sitting on the couch flipping through some magazine or other. He tugged on his shirt, which in his opinion had been too tight. He looked up briefly and smirked at Inuyasha's discomfort.  
  
Inuyasha turned and glared at him but his head was jerked back by Jakostu's hands.  
  
"As I was saying, I sat her down right there in the middle of the café and said, 'girlfriend, you need to get yourself away from the Ben & Jerry's and put on those red strappy stilettos and find yourself a man!' then..."  
  
Inuyasha growled and stared at his reflection while Jakostu rambled on.  
  
A minute later, Jakostu backed away from his masterpiece as he finished his monologue.  
  
"Done! You look like quite the man, hot stuff."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked critically at his reflection. He was wearing a white button up shirt...only not buttoned so it showed off his well built chest. He wore black jeans that were tighter than Miroku's that were held up with a single red belt. He had to admit he looked good. (a/n: you may drool now.)  
  
He nodded towards Jakostu who gave him a smile. Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku and relaxed for the next 15 minutes before show time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
On stage, 10 minutes before show time, Hojo, a new (and clueless) technician, was walking across the stage. Being the genius he is, he was drinking a cup of coffee while reading his magazine on a floor full of loose wires.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Sure enough, he tripped over a large wire and spilled his coffee on a strobe light positioned on the floor.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Hojo picked up his soggy magazine and tried to wipe up the remaining spilt coffee but only got more coffee onto the equipment.  
  
He shrugged and gave up. He walked off the stage and made sure that no one had seen him or knew about what had happened...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Five minutes before show time, Kagome and Sango walked out of their dressing room the same time Miroku and Inuyasha came out of their room. None of them had been paying attention to where they were walking and Kagome walked into Inuyasha and Sango into Miroku.  
  
Kagome almost fell over and felt a strong arm snake around her waist to steady her. She looked up right into Inuyasha's bare chest. Blushing, she turned away and Inuyasha loosened his hold. He got a good look at her for the first time and his eyes widened.  
  
She looked drop-dead gorgeous in her outfit. Her clothes hugged every curve on her body and Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. Kagome looked up into his eyes and he realized that he was staring. He blushed but didn't stop looking into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Sango and Miroku had been going through the same process. Sango couldn't believe how cute Miroku looked while Miroku thought Sango was beautiful. Each couple hadn't noticed that they weren't alone.  
  
"A-HEM" their stage manager rolled his eyes at the young couples. Each person broke off their intense gaze and stepped back. They all turned to the stage manager.  
  
"Um. . .you guys are on stage now."  
  
They nodded in unison and headed towards the stage. The band set up on stage in the dark and everyone stood there tensely waiting for the show to start.  
  
Their host began to speak.  
  
"Now before we begin our concert, we have a special treat for you! Without further ado, the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
The lights went on and Inuyasha and Sango broke into the first few chords of 'I Am' in perfect harmony. Kagome took her cue and began to sing, her voice as sweet as ever.  
  
(a/n: It'd be great if you listened to the song while reading. That's what I do while writing. ^_^)  
  
  
  
~Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams  
  
Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,  
  
changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.  
  
Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.~  
  
  
  
Miroku began hammering away and the crowd went wild. This was promising to be a perfect concert.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group had gone through the rest of 'I Am' and 'My Will' perfectly. Now for the finale, 'Fukai Mori.'  
  
The song started out with one spotlight on Kagome and another on Inuyasha. Then one focused on Sango and another on Miroku as each of them took their cue.  
  
The music began blasting and in the middle of the last verse, the strobe lights from the floor were supposed to come on...  
  
~*~*~  
  
The strobe lights worked well while Kagome sang her last notes but just before the last chord faded from their ears, a fizz could be heard from the strobe lights and then sparks began to come out of it.  
  
The strobe lights had wires that led to the ceiling of the concert hall and those very wires held up some VERY heavy light projectors...  
  
Sango and Miroku had seen it coming and bolted for the door as soon as they could. They were practically off stage when Inuyasha saw it happen...  
  
The strobe light exploded.  
  
The wire it was connected to got snapped in half.  
  
The light projector that was held up by that wire began falling towards...  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled over the commotion created by the crowd. She saw it too, but was too stunned to move.  
  
Thinking quickly, Inuyasha dropped his guitar, ran over to Kagome and shoved her out of the way. One minor problem, he was now standing in her place.  
  
He heard a crash. His head started hurting all of a sudden and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. The last thing he heard was Kagome screaming his name before he drifted off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Inuyasha regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was a black blob against a white blob. His eyes focused a bit and he realized that what he had seen was Kagome. She was still in her concert outfit, although it was slightly torn and frayed now. Her hair was mussed and her makeup smeared from crying.  
  
Kagome bent over Inuyasha intently and gave him a small smile when she saw his eyes open.  
  
"Hey," she said in a soft voice "How are you feeling?" Tears threatened to spill but her eyes shone with relief.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes surveyed the room from his lying down position. He found that his throat was extremely dry and he coughed. He tried to sit up a bit and Kagome immediately went to help him. He looked around the room a bit more carefully this time. He certainly wasn't home.  
  
"Where-..." Inuyasha had managed to get out before coughing again. Kagome winced at this. When he finished, Kagome gave him a sad smile.  
  
"You're in the hospital now, Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku made sure that they got you here safely before I convinced them to go home. I told them I'd stay here with you. They'll be back tomorrow though." Kagome sighed. "You got knocked out by a light projector after you pushed me out of the way. The same projector that would've hit me. That should have hit me."  
  
Kagome's lip began to tremble.  
  
She threw herself on Inuyasha's chest and buried her face in his shirt, crying uncontrollably now. Between crying and hiccuping, Inuyasha could hear bits of what she was trying to say.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I should've been the one injured. It's my fault that you're hurt now. I was really afraid...I would hate myself if something happened to you..." Inuyasha couldn't understand the rest of it because she began to sob loudly now.  
  
He was a little surprised. Kagome was worried about him? She had sat here for who knows how long waiting for him to regain consciousness?  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he began to stroke Kagome's hair. His heart went out to her. She didn't need to feel so guilty. It wasn't her fault. (a/n: Yea. It's Hojo's! DIE HOJO!)  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm fine now, see? Everything will be okay. Don't cry..." He whispered gently to her.  
  
Kagome looked up at him with tear-streaked eyes in awe, relief and shock.  
  
"You mean you're not mad at me?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled a little, despite himself.  
  
"Stupid girl. Why would I be mad?" He said in a soft tone with a small smile.  
  
Kagome looked at him for a moment before throwing her arms around him. She began to cry again. He still felt a bit startled but soon relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. After a while, she stopped crying and her breathing became even. She had fallen asleep.  
  
Not wanting to wake the girl, he shifted his position so that he was more comfortable. He tucked her head under his chin and he tightened his grip around her.  
  
Inuyasha muttered softly into her hair before drifting off into sleep.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you're happy! This is the first of a LOONG line of fluff. ^_^ I made this chapter extremely long due to some requests. It was twice as long as usual! And I hope you like what happened. I tried to liven up the dressing room scene as much as I could. I hope I matched their outfits well. I have a strange new obsession with red, black and white. Go figure. Anyway, comments:  
  
Lyn/Lin: lol. Thanks for your confidence in me. Lets hope I can do it . And I've noticed that you've reviewed every single chapter. It's very much appreciated! I'll make a special note of thanks after the story ends.  
  
Trunks Gal: We should SO form a club for all of those people who just want to go up to Inuyasha and hug him and make him feel better. I don't blame you guys. I feel bad for him too.  
  
WarriorGL: wow. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! These lyrics kick BUTT! Of course I'll use them! They're perfect! Look out for it. ^_^ Do you know who wrote the song by any chance?  
  
Cashmere: Here ya go! Extra long chapter! I can't promise for the future but I'll make them as long as I can. I enjoy writing extra long chapters.  
  
Sorena27: I've been getting that about Kikyou and I plan on using it sometime. Hm. . .I like the idea with Kouga. It'd be a nice break from the daily grind. I'll see how I can use them. Thanks for the ideas and send more if you have any, no matter how impossible it seems!  
  
Skara Brae: Yeah. . .poor Inuyasha. Don't worry Inuyasha! Your fan girls still love you! lol.  
  
Tsukii-chan: thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to fix Inuyasha's wild mood swings. I tried to explain it briefly in this chapter but I'll see what I can do. And of course Miroku will get beaten up more! Its half the fun ^_^ I'll be glad to check the site you gave me as soon as I have time!  
  
Velvet twilight: I'm glad you like the idea and the story so far. I had the idea for a while but I wanted to make sure it wasn't too common before I used it. Looks like I got first dibs. ^_^  
  
Silver Magicraft: I wouldn't change it for the world. . .besides some minor problems that my other reviewers pointed out to me. But besides that, the story is staying the way it is, not to worry! ^_^  
  
Ludacris: ::blush:: aww thanks. I liked the idea about the outfits and I tried to use it. Tell me if it worked .  
  
Bookwrm580: wow thanks for the honor! (no sarcasm there)  
  
???: Thanks! And don't be afraid to sign your name next time!  
  
DemonBlade: the lone figure was Inuyasha. I guess I didn't make it too clear in the last chapter. I added that extra section in the beginning just for you!  
  
KaT aka Mistress Shingami: I was gonna have Kikyou come but I wanted to develop Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship a bit more. Anyway, see what happens and tell me what you think! I'm glad you like it!  
  
A/N: Send me anything in your reviews! Lyrics, song titles, chapter titles, outfits, plot lines, new characters, whatever. I'm open to all ideas and I'd be glad to use some of them. 


	6. Coffee

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 6: Coffee  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Eh. I can't guarantee that I'll update every day now. The chapters are taking MUCH longer to write and a whole heck of a lot of time to type. (Yes I do two drafts) I'll still update as much as possible though. Anyway, happy reading! This chapter has a whole lotta fluffy goodness!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or any of the songs I mention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to a steady heartbeat in her ear. She turned her head a little so she could see whom the heartbeat belonged to and once again, she was staring into Inuyasha's chest. Kagome blushed and sat back a little so that she could see Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Wow, he looks so peaceful like that. He looks adorable." She thought to herself and she smiled.  
  
She resisted the urge to start cuddling again and began to try to untangle herself from his arms. Inuyasha apparently felt this and started to stir.  
  
"...don't...go..." Inuyasha muttered and tightened his grip. He started to doze off.  
  
"So much for not wanting to cuddle." Kagome sighed and put her head on his chest again. (a/n: pretty willingly too! Lucky!) She felt her eyelids droop and was about to drift off into dreamland again but she heard something that vaguely sounded like snickering.  
  
"Baka!" Another voice hissed.  
  
That only made the other voice begin to crack up. The sound began to wake Inuyasha up.  
  
"Huh? Wha-..." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. He looked at the door. There stood Miroku, who couldn't stop laughing, and a very pissed Sango. (a/n: uh-oh. .)  
  
Inuyasha blinked. He realized that he was holding something in his arms. He loosened his grip a little and saw a droopy-eyed Kagome.  
  
"Uh...Kagome?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku are here."  
  
Kagome shot up. She blushed fervently and looked away. Miroku doubled over in laughter when he saw Kagome turn red. He tried to speak through his laughs.  
  
"No need to ask...ha ha...how you love birds...hee hee...are doing...AH HA HA...this morning, eh?"  
  
Miroku laughed even harder now. Sango's eyebrow twitched dangerously and she whacked him upside the head.  
  
Miroku muttered something but immediately backed off when he saw Sango's murderous look.  
  
Sango now turned to Inuyasha and Kagome with a very big, very creepy smile. Her voice was too cheerful in their opinion.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! We just checked with your doctor! You only need to be here for one more day before going home! Isn't that great?"  
  
He flinched a little under the freaky smile.  
  
"Uh...yea...sure."  
  
Sango directed her attention towards Kagome.  
  
"Miroku and I will stay here while you go home and freshen up, okay? Have fun!"  
  
Kagome nodded. She gave Inuyasha a shy smile and headed for the door while carefully sidestepping Miroku.  
  
They all watched her retreating figure. Sango and Miroku stepped in the room and made themselves comfortable. Miroku grinned again.  
  
"So what exactly were you and Kagome doing?" (a/n: He never misses an opportunity does he?)  
  
Sango slapped him upside the head again. Inuyasha was praying that Kagome got back soon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome was back in an hour looking refreshed. She carried a gigantic book bag with her as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!" Kagome waved cheerily while trying to balance her book bag on one shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Miroku was nursing his head on one side of the room while Sango fumed on the other side.  
  
At the sight of Kagome, Sango gave her a very happy smile. She walked up to her friend and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you SO MUCH for rescuing me! You have NO idea how torturous it has been." She shot an evil glare at Miroku who shrugged innocently, "Now, you know where to reach me if you need to. I gotta get going. I'll see you later!"  
  
Sango rushed out of the room. Miroku stood up and wobbled a little due to his head injuries. He gave Kagome a weak smile and followed Sango out.  
  
Kagome dropped her book back and took a seat by Inuyasha.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Feh, exhausted. It was kind of hard to get sleep with Sango whacking Miroku every five minutes."  
  
Kagome laughed, her sweet voice rang in Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Well, why don't you get some sleep now? I have some homework to catch up on anyway."  
  
Inuyasha felt his eyelids droop a little as he nodded and lay down. He felt Kagome tuck him in and give him a little pat on the head before drifting off.  
  
Kagome smiled at his sleeping form. She tucked a stray hair away from his face and realized how kissable he looked when he slept. She shook her head and turned to her math homework.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a while, Kagome had given up on her homework with a sigh. She got up and stretched a little. Her stomach growled from the lack of attention.  
  
Kagome walked over to her book bag and took out two bowls of Ramen. Might as well make one for Inuyasha.  
  
She began to hum as she prepared the Ramen with the hot water bottle she found in Inuyasha's room. She tended to the noodles carefully.  
  
"Eeeerrrgh."  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder as she heard the sheets rustle. She saw Inuyasha sit up and stretch. She grinned.  
  
"Welcome back, sleepy head. You've been gone for a 5 hours. Hungry?"  
  
On cue, Inuyasha's stomach rumbled. He looked at Kagome sheepishly. Kagome laughed and resumed her cooking. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Is that...RAMEN?!" His eyes widened with joy. Inuyasha eyed the food hungrily. (a/n: Gotta love his Ramen.)  
  
Kagome laughed again. She nodded and handed him his bowl. As soon as the bowl had reached his hands, Inuyasha practically inhaled the food.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha gobbling down the noodles over her own raised bowl. With one final gulp, he put down his bowl and sighed contentedly. She laughed and risked choking on her food at the happy expression on his face.  
  
Kagome resumed eating and was done a few minutes later. She finished cleaning up and sat down next to Inuyasha again.  
  
"Did I miss anything after the concert yesterday?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sat back.  
  
"Not really. The rest of the concert was canceled. The audience loved us though. I think we're scheduled for another concert for them sometime." Pause " Oh and they found out someone spilled coffee on the strobe lights. I think they said it was guy named Hojo or something..."  
  
Kagome sighed again. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. She couldn't still feel guilty, could she?  
  
"Kagome?" His voice was soft.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha a little surprised.  
  
"Kagome, do you still feel guilty? Don't. It's not your fault. It's some guy named Hojo's. Don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded at Inuyasha. He smiled back. Kagome decided to change the topic for her own sake.  
  
"Tell me about your family, Inuyasha. I've always wanted to know about them."  
  
Inuyasha's smile faltered. He stared at his hands. He mumbled something incoherent to Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and spoke again.  
  
"Never really had one."  
  
He waited for Kagome to say something but when she didn't, he kept talking.  
  
"My parents died when I was really young. My brother and I were shifted from relative to relative. As a result, I never got close to him. I basically grew up alone..."  
  
Inuyasha trailed off. That was more than he had ever told anyone about his family, including Sango and Miroku. It had always been a touchy subject with him. He shifted nervously.  
  
Much to his surprise, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's warm eyes. She gave him a smile but her eyes were pained. Her hand dropped from his shoulder onto her lap and she looked down.  
  
"I guess you and I have more in common than we think." She laughed bitterly.  
  
"It was like that for me too. The shrine I live at used to be my father's. He passed away when I was 10 and Souta was born. Grandpa had gotten sick around that time so my mom had to juggle her time between them. For the first few years, I grew up bearing the pain alone. I don't blame my mom though. She couldn't help it. Because of my father's death, I felt I never really got a chance to become close with my family..."  
  
Inuyasha's heart broke for her. He had suffered from the same thing but a girl like Kagome couldn't handle such pain. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Kagome looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"So did you bring anything to do?"  
  
She sat for a while before her face lit up. Kagome got up and went to her book bag. She pulled out one of those tiny 12 inch tv's and placed it on Inuyasha's lap. She rummaged through her bag again and pulled out a few cassette tapes.  
  
"Hm...Inuyasha? Which one do you want to see?"  
  
Kagome handed the tapes over. Inuyasha flipped through them. Crossroads, Princess Mononoke, Titanic, A Walk to Remember, Beauty and the Beast...Did Kagome just stock up on sappy movies or what?  
  
"Um...Kagome? Do you have anything that's not...mushy?"  
  
Kagome pouted and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey I liked those movies!"  
  
"Beauty and the Beast?" Inuyasha looked up with a smirk.  
  
"I got it a very long time ago!"  
  
"Anything you say. Let's see...this one." He randomly pointed to Princess Mononoke.  
  
Kagome's face lit up.  
  
"OOOOOO! I loved that one! Here we go!"  
  
She popped the movie into the VCR part of the tv. Because the screen was so small, Kagome had to huddle around Inuyasha to see it. Inuyasha watched as the opening credits rolled across the screen.  
  
"What's this movie about again?"  
  
"Shhhhhh! It's starting!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stared back at the screen. The screen showed a boy their age riding on an elk and shooting arrows at a big blob of worm-like things. (a/n: I loved this movie by the way! ^_^)  
  
As the poisonous worms touched the boy, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and huddled even closer to him. Even though she had seen this move hundreds of times, she couldn't help acting surprised and scared when that scene came on.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome who was oblivious to what she was doing. He turned back to the movie and watched intently for the next three hours.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the music faded, Kagome sat back from where she had been practically hugging Inuyasha. She sighed and wiped away the tears that had developed over the course of the movie. Inuyasha stretched.  
  
He was amazed at how even though the girl tried to stay away from the guy that he still came back to her and loved her. In his opinion the girl, San, was pretty stubborn and pigheaded although her intentions were good. "That sounds familiar..." Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Good movie. Up for another one?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It was still early. He shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"How about this one?" Kagome held up Crossroads.  
  
Inuyasha studied the cover, then shook his head violently. (a/n: Can you guess why? I'll give you a cookie.) Kagome shrugged and picked up another one.  
  
"This one?" She held up A Walk to Remember. (a/n: I haven't seen this one but I read the book. Bear with me .)  
  
Inuyasha studied the cover again. This one seemed okay.  
  
"That one's fine."  
  
Kagome put it in the VCR and they began to watch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Halfway through the movie, Kagome began to sniffle and soon it was a full- blown sob. Somehow, at the end of the movie, Inuyasha's arm was around Kagome and she was crying into his shirt. When the ending credits rolled, Kagome pulled back but was still sniffling.  
  
Sniff. "That was so saaaaaaaad!" Sniff.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Did all girls get this emotional over a movie? (a/n: HEY! I do!)  
  
Kagome eventually calmed herself down. She looked at her watch. 12:39 am  
  
"Wow. It's pretty late, Inuyasha. You should get some sleep."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"You gonna be okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and arranged them on one of the chairs.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha."  
  
She was replied with a light snore. Kagome shrugged it off and curled up on the chair. She fell asleep promptly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, sunlight seared through the blinds and hit Inuyasha on the eyes. He slowly blinked and sat up. He glanced at the clock.  
  
9:23 am  
  
So it was still pretty early. Inuyasha scanned the room and his eyes landed on Kagome's sleeping form. He couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
Inuyasha then noticed that her blanket was falling off her shoulder. He frowned slightly. He got out of bed and stretched his legs. He walked over to Kagome, re-arranged her blanket and walked towards the window.  
  
Inuyasha picked up part of the blind and looked outside, letting in a stream of light. The light hit Kagome full on the face and she began to stir.  
  
"Hmmm?."  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey. What time is it?"  
  
"Early. Go back to sleep."  
  
Kagome got up anyway and stretched. She began to collect her stuff from around the room. In the middle of arranging her homework, she looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"When do you get to get out of here again?"  
  
"Today. The sooner the better, I guess."  
  
Kagome nodded and resumed her packing. Within ten minutes, she and Inuyasha were heading out the hospital doors.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the street and they passed a Starbucks. Kagome usually got up to coffee each morning and wasn't used to the lack of it in her body.  
  
"Let's stop for some coffee."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. They headed in the door. Inuyasha looked around a little.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Kagome nodded and Inuyasha walked off in the direction of the restrooms. Kagome stood on line and was deciding between mocha and vanilla.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hojo was sitting on a stool calmly sipping his coffee and reading his new magazine. He looked up in time to see a girl walk in with a guy.  
  
"Wow, she's pretty." He thought to himself.  
  
The guy left and the girl stood on line for coffee.  
  
"I wonder if she'd go on a date with me..." Hojo thought again. Coffee in hand, he summoned his courage and approached the girl.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome was still choosing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't be back from the bathroom yet, could he? She turned and saw a tall boy stand there scuffling around nervously. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Um...hi. I'm Hojo and I couldn't help but notice you...I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me sometime?"  
  
Kagome blinked. Wait, Hojo? Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you happen to be a technician?"  
  
Hojo was completely caught off-guard by this question.  
  
"Uh...yea. Actually, the place I work for had a concert the day before yesterday and there was a little accident, or so I heard..."  
  
This was enough for Kagome. She promptly took the coffee from Hojo's hand and dumped it on his head.  
  
Inuyasha was just stepping out from the bathroom. He witnessed Kagome pour coffee on some guy's head and thought immediately that he did something to her. He walked up behind Kagome.  
  
"Back off asshole." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Hojo, still a little shocked by Kagome's act could only stutter.  
  
"But...she...and I...and then the coffee..."  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
She dragged Inuyasha out the door as he was still glaring daggers at Hojo.  
  
Hojo could only stare. Did she have a problem with technicians?  
  
(a/n: TAKE THAT HOJO!!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once they were back in the street, Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha stared at her quizzically. Kagome caught his stare and only laughed harder. Inuyasha was getting frustrated now.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
Kagome calmed herself down but was still grinning.  
  
"The same technician who spilled coffee on the strobe light which released the light that could've hit me asked me out on a date!" With that, she burst out laughing again.  
  
Inuyasha didn't find it very funny. Somehow, the idea of another guy asking Kagome out on a date bothered him, although he couldn't exactly tell why.  
  
Kagome laughed the rest of the way to Inuyasha's apartment. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her as she climbed the stairs still laughing. He honestly didn't get what was so funny.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment to find that Sango and Miroku were already there with someone else. Inuyasha stiffened a little as he saw whom it was. Kagome saw that and she stopped laughing. She looked around the room and noticed a guy dressed a suit with a long ponytail sitting on the couch. This guy rose as he saw Inuyasha walk in the door. This mystery guy kept his composure although anyone could tell that he was clearly pissed.  
  
"How's it going, Inuyasha?" He said in an icy tone.  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly.  
  
"What do you want Kouga?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! Haha! Return of the Cliffhangers! I've always wanted Kagome to do that to Hojo. She may do it again acutally. . .Anyway, I want to thank some of you guys for suggestions and comments. I'm sorry about Hiten but I can't help it now. Thanks to these people:  
  
LiL Dstroyin 01: I kept your comment in mind when I wrote this chapter. I like to have her expecially sappy but I made it slightly better in this one. Can she help it? She's with Inuyasha!  
  
Lyn/Lin: Thanks for the lyrics! I gotta look them up cuz I have no idea what they mean. I don't believe I've heard Ayumi Hamasaki yet but I'll try it.  
  
DiceRollin101: I'll see what I can do about the lyrics. It's a good idea. And I'll try to use some English songs. Read the a/n at the bottom. Once again, I'm sorry about Hiten . He came out stranger than I expected. Oh and don't worry, Inuyasha will sing. It's a major part in the plot, actually. ^_^  
  
Soju: Yea I made the makeup artists crack heads. Whoopise. I don't know if I tried to but it came out that way. .  
  
Cloudie: Don't worry. Inuyasha WILL sing and it will be a major thing. Wait for it. ^_^  
  
Kitty Demon: As much as I'd like Kikyou and Hojo to die, I can't let them. I still need them in certain parts of the plot, like in this chapter. Something bad will happen to Kikyou too, don't worry. ::evil grin:: And I liked parts of the very well planned out plot line you gave me. I may use some of it. ^_^  
  
Duke of Spades/Dukey: Sorry about Hiten. I've been getting a lot of complaints. Maybe I'll change it. Sorry again.  
  
Ludacris: I want to kill Hojo too but I need him to be humiliated before he dies. And if you have any more ideas for anything, you know where to send them!  
  
A/N: Okay two new topics. Karaoke bar. What songs should each person do? WarriorGL already suggested some interesting lyrics but I have other plans for those. And Kagome's birthday is coming up. What should they each get her? I may not use your ideas but I may take a bit here and there. Thanks for reviewing guys! 


	7. Genius

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 7: Genius  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay sorry it took a while. I am getting REALLY busy. Be happy that I can even update . Anyway, thanks to all of you who gave suggestions. Don't worry if you haven't yet, that episode will be a little while off.  
  
Another thing, I got a lot of complaints for what I did to Hiten. (Sorry Hiten! You can have your voice back now.) If you go back and check, I changed it to Jakostu (Thank you tsukii-chan!) Now you can all rest in peace.  
  
Oh and Happy Reading!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters or the songs I mention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kouga gave Inuyasha a smirk.  
  
They weren't exactly the best of friends. Kouga was their manager because he was the only person who offered. It wasn't by choice. Kouga had also tried to steal Kikyou several times, although it never worked. He never fully got over the fact that she was gone now.  
  
Honestly, they didn't mind each other as much as long as there was distance between them. Now that they were in the same room. . .  
  
"I said, what do you WANT?" Inuyasha growled again.  
  
Kouga kept smirking. It was getting on Inuyasha's nerves.  
  
"I heard you had a little accident. It's pitiful how the dog turd can't take care of himself. So how did it happen? Trying to commit suicide after Kikyou left you?"  
  
Sango and Miroku's eyes widened. That wasn't a good thing to say to Inuyasha. Kagome looked around quizzically. She didn't know about Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyou yet.  
  
Anger flared up in Inuyasha's eyes. Much to everyone's surprise, he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Kouga stole a glance behind Inuyasha's back and saw Kagome for the first time. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's this Inuyasha? Your new wench or something? Keh. I knew that Kikyou was better without you. She should've come with me when she had the chance."  
  
Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when Kagome stepped in front of him and began to speak.  
  
"Listen. I don't know who the hell you are but you have no right to talk to us like that! And I don't know what kind of a relationship you had with Kikyou but she must have been ESTATIC that she didn't go with you, whatever the hell that means."  
  
Kouga raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? Now Inuyasha's little wench is sticking up for him. Is he to afraid to fight on his own?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to open that potty mouth of his but Kagome beat him to it again.  
  
"At least he has enough sense not to fight with something as worthless as you. AND I AM NOT HIS LITTLE WENCH! Did the doctor not slap you hard enough when you were born?"  
  
Kouga's eyes flashed with anger before they were replaced by humor again. He began to smirk.  
  
"So you're not? You're a fiesty little one. I like that. How would you like to be my woman?"  
  
"Screw off."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"That was a HELL NO."  
  
(a/n: That's two in one day! GO KAGOME!)  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome. The smirk was gone from Kouga's face. His humorous voice was replaced with an icy cold one.  
  
"Fine then. If you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to."  
  
He calmly walked out the door and it closed with a little click. Everyone's attention was now turned to Kagome who kept fuming. She turned to everyone in turn.  
  
"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY?!"  
  
Sango looked a bit uncomfortable seeing that Kagome just chewed out their manager without knowing it.  
  
"Erm. . .He was. . .uh. . ."  
  
"He was our manager." Inuyasha said bluntly.  
  
Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. She turned to Sango and Miroku for help. They both nodded in agreement to Inuyasha.  
  
"I JUST YELLED AT OUR MANAGER LIKE THAT?!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Good job."  
  
Kagome buried her face in her hands.  
  
"God. Now my manager hates my guts. I bet he's gonna fire me. What am I gonna do now?"  
  
Sango stood up and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"He won't fire you," she said soothingly.  
  
Miroku spoke up from a safe distance in case his hands wandered.  
  
"And he's always like that. It was like that for Kikyou-. . .oop."  
  
Miroku couldn't stop himself in time before 'Kikyou' slipped out. Inuyasha glared at him. Kagome looked up and remembered a question she had meant to ask Inuyasha for a while. She turned to him questioningly.  
  
"Who's Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away. Miroku was gonna die later. He knew the question would come at some point but he still hoped to avoid it. Sighing, he knew that he couldn't get out of this one.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." he grumbled at his feet.  
  
Kagome frowned but refrained from speaking.  
  
Miroku blinked and a light bulb went off in his head. He walked towards the door urgently and pulled Sango with him.  
  
"Um. . .I just remembered that Sango wanted me to uh. . .go grocery shopping with her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango hissed under her breath.  
  
"Play along. They need their privacy." Miroku hissed back.  
  
Sango blinked and turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome with a freakishly wide smile.  
  
"Oh please forgive us! We must leave now because I just remembered that I was running short on food. Bye!"  
  
She turned and pulled Miroku out. They climbed one set of stairs and sat down. They were far enough away to be unnoticed but close enough to hear what was going on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared after her two retreating friends and waited until their footsteps faded. She turned back to Inuyasha then.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about it?" She said softly in hopes of coaxing him to tell her.  
  
Inuyasha turned away.  
  
"Feh. Because I don't."  
  
"It can't be that bad can it?"  
  
"You have no idea, woman."  
  
"Really? Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
"Why don't you stop sticking your nose in other people's business?"  
  
Kagome sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Well I think I have a right to know."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Kagome was losing her temper now.  
  
"WHAT CAN POSSIBLY MAKE YOU ACT THIS CHILDISH?! IT'S NOT BRAIN SURGERY!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her infuriated.  
  
"SHE FUCKING LEFT ME FOR ANOTHER MAN WHO OFFERED HER A FUCKING BETTER JOB, ALRIGHT?! SHE NEVER LOVED ME! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"  
  
The angry expression left Kagome's face immediately. It was replaced with one of great pain for Inuyasha, who was cursing himself for saying that much.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your problem." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't need your pity." He turned away.  
  
Kagome's face hardened.  
  
"I was just offering help!"  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're being childish! What's wrong with you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"You can be so impossible sometimes."  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her now, eyes raging with fury.  
  
"Well YOU can be so fucking annoying! I don't need your fucking help! Leave me alone!"  
  
Kagome stepped back, tears swelling in her eyes. She ran towards the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
Inuyasha stood staring at the spot Kagome stood. He blinked. She was gone. Half of him wanted to go after her but his stubborn pride kept him rooted to the spot he stood.  
  
"Wonderful. What are you going to do now?"  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to Miroku's voice. After witnessing Kagome running away crying, Sango agreed to go after her while Miroku went to talk to Inuyasha. Miroku wasn't exactly ecstatic about his job.  
  
Miroku sighed and sat down on the couch. He looked at Inuyasha again. They boy was staring at something distant while rethinking Miroku's question. Then without a word, Inuyasha went to his room and closed the door.  
  
Miroku knew better than to follow him. Inuyasha needed time alone. He wondered how Sango was getting along. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Sango yelled while running after the sobbing girl.  
  
Kagome was pretty hard to catch on top of the fact that she was crying and had no idea where she was headed. She blindly ran into a park, pushing her way through people.  
  
Kagome began to slow down finally. She stopped at a park bench sat down and drew her knees up. She put her arms up on top of them and cried buried her face in them.  
  
Sango slowed down and stopped in front of Kagome. It was pitiful watching her best friend crying like that. She bent down and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome began to calm her sobs into hiccups enough for her to speak.  
  
"Inu. . .yasha's such a. . .jerk. I was. . .only trying to. . .help!"  
  
Sango patted her friend on the back.  
  
"He can be at times. This time, I don't think he directed that comment towards you. Those memories of Kikyou were making him act the way he did. I don't think it was you."  
  
"But h-. . .he still had. . .no right to. . .say that!"  
  
"That's true. But he hasn't really confronted his feelings about Kikyou until now. He was just confused and hurt all over again."  
  
Kagome sat for a while and her hiccups died down. (a/n: Thank god. It's too hard to write! .)  
  
"So what should I do now? Go back and apologize? Was it wrong just to ask?"  
  
Sango thought for a minute.  
  
"Well," She said slowly, still in thought. "I don't want to tell you that you have to apologize but you should probably go back. He may want to say something to you too. Oh, but before we do that, let's get you cleaned up first. We can't have you walking around with smeared mascara can we?" Sango smiled warmly.  
  
Kagome smiled back and giggled a little. She nodded and walked with Sango out of the park and onto the road leading to her house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha rummaged through his closet. He paused for a moment and frowned.  
  
"Where did it go? I'm sure it was here. . ." he muttered to himself as he kept rummaging.  
  
"Ah-ha!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled out a large black box from the depths of his closet and set it on his bed. He lifted the cover and pulled out an acoustic guitar.  
  
It had been his mother's.  
  
The guitar had a sakura tree engraved on front. It was made out of light colored wood and still held the shine after all these years. The pegs were shaped like flower blossoms and made of obsidian, a sign of everlasting love. It was given to her by Inuyasha's father.  
  
Inuyasha held the guitar gingerly. He hadn't touched the guitar since his parents' deaths. He had always seen his mother play it when he was little. Occasionally, she'd let him pluck a few strings and smiled when he was surprised with the sound emitted from the instrument.  
  
Inuyasha ran his fingers along the strings to find that they were still in tune. He smiled. Mom took good care of her guitar.  
  
He held the guitar and began strumming. In the safe walls of his room, he felt relaxed. He began to do something that he never did since his parents died.  
  
He sang.  
  
Inuyasha watched his fingers glide across the neck of the guitar and his rich baritone matched each tone he played.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the door of Inuyasha and Miroku's appartment with Sango. She had cleaned up and was now feeling more confidant and calm.  
  
As soon as they entered, Miroku walked up to them. Without an explanation, he knew what Kagome was here for.  
  
"He's been in his room for hours. I think you can go and see him. I'm pretty sure he didn't lock the door. You know where it is, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded and headed down the hallway. She came across the room she assumed was Inuyasha's and placed her hand on the doorknob when something stopped her.  
  
Someone was singing.  
  
Kagome turned the knob and opened the door slightly. She saw Inuyasha sitting on a stool in the middle of his room with a guitar, although she couldn't exactly see it. It was Inuyasha's voice she was hearing. She paused to listen. Her eyes widened when she heard the lyrics.  
  
~ Clearly I'm a genius  
  
If she only knew it  
  
But somewhere in her radius  
  
I really blew it  
  
I know, I know what I said to her  
  
And I know what I did  
  
What I don't know is how I could ever be  
  
So incredibly stupid  
  
You don't really need to know every last detail.  
  
It's hardly worth telling  
  
Suffice to say I said that I would be there  
  
I never came through  
  
Maybe I'm a genius and  
  
She just don't see it  
  
I fronted,  
  
I should have admitted,  
  
She saw right through it  
  
I never thought that I could be  
  
So underhanded.  
  
Somehow I've cornered the market on  
  
The double standard  
  
For this act of genius  
  
And so many others  
  
I know I should apologize  
  
And see how it goes  
  
What am I waiting for? ~  
  
Kagome stood at the doorframe with tears in her eyes. No words could describe how deeply she was moved. Inuyasha did care. He cared enough to sing about it.  
  
Inuyasha's song faded and he put the guitar back. He paused and got the strange feeling that he wasn't alone. Hesitantly, he looked up at the door and gasped.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha staggered back a little as Kagome ran in and threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha stood a moment to let the shock sink in before putting his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
Without words, the two of them had understood each other.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: YAY! MORE FLUFF! And a very special thanks to warriorGL for the 'Genius' lyrics. Perfect, ne? I've hit the 100 mark! Wow. A great milestone. Anyway, thanks to these people:  
  
Cloudie: Sparkles? Of course you saw sparkles. There'll be TONS of sparkles.  
  
WarriorGL: I hope I did the right thing with the lyrics . I hope you like it! I thank you profoundly for the new lyrics. I'll use them again sometime. ^_^  
  
Tori: 'Come What May'? Hm. . .I'll look into it. As of now, I'm trying to develop the IY/Kag thing as much as I can. I'll see how much they're into each other by the time the karaoke comes up. ^_^  
  
Tsukii-chan: I took your advice on Hiten! Thanks a bunch. It saved me from Hiten's mob of fangirls . (No offense to you guys. I love Hiten too!) The songs you recommended are awesome. I looked up some of the lyrics. Maybe I'll use a few. ^_^  
  
Sorena27: Looks like someone told you about the concert hall already. . .whoops. Did I just say that? Anyway, I love the ideas. I'll see what I can do. I believe it was you who recommended that Kouga doesn't like Kagome at first. I tried to do that in this chapter. Tell me if I succeeded ^_^  
  
Lyn/Lin: oooOOOooo Thanks for the lyrics! Luv'em. I'll see what I can do with those.  
  
Ludacris: Take your time with the ideas. Can't wait to see what great suggestions you have for me! (no sarcasm.)  
  
Emily: Hm. I was thinking about adding Sesshoumaru but I gotta think of how first. Heh. Shows you how organized I am. Thanks for the idea though! I might have never realized it if you hadn't mentioned it to me.  
  
AnimeFreak: Sorry. Karaoke is not in this chapter :-( I'll put it as soon as possible though! I wanted them to celebrate something and go to the Karaoke. And of course the girls are gonna blow the guys away! It's the only dignified way of doing it! ^_^  
  
Kitty deamon2: I'm sure you will be a great writer. Some of your plot lines are really good. And just for the record, I didn't start writing until a month after I registered. And yes, that was a compliment. ^_^  
  
Silver Magicraft: Which parts were confusing? Maybe I'll be able to help you. Maybe it'll help me revise my story so that its not confusing for other people. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Puff The Magic Dragon (or Duke of Spades): Sorry about Hojo. I just tend to torment the nicest people from the show. Oh and I haven't mentioned this yet but Kagome is 17, Inuyasha and Sango are 18 and Miroku is 19. I think .  
  
A/N: Thanks to the rest of you too! Karaoke coming up soon but I can't promise the exact chapter. Thanks for all the suggestions. It is now 2 in the morning and I have to go sleep. You all have made my day! 


	8. Karaoke

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 8: Karaoke  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow thanks for all of the reviews! Honestly, I didn't expect this much from my story! You have all made my day! The long waited Karaoke chapter! I tried to use some of your ideas. Tell me how you like them! Oh and I won't bother you with putting the full song lyrics if it doesn't apply. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I mention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away immediately. They blushed and looked away. How many times had they gone through this now?  
  
"I'd hate to bother your little love scene here but we kind of have a problem."  
  
Both heads snapped to Miroku who had been shifting uncomfortably. Inuyasha had the feeling that he didn't want to hear this but he was growing impatient none the less.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um. . .I just got a call. Kouga quit."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Miroku cringed as Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously yelled at him.  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do now? We have no fucking manager!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in frustration. Kagome looked sullenly at the floor. Inuyasha cursed nonstop for about five minutes before he noticed that Kagome was strangely quiet. He turned to her quizzically.  
  
"Oy. Something wrong?"  
  
Kagome kept staring at the floor. Her voice was soft and sad when she spoke.  
  
"It's my fault he left, isn't it? If I hadn't chewed him out today, he'd still be here."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and took Kagome by the shoulders. She was a bit surprised and looked him in the eyes questioningly.  
  
"Look Kagome, you need to stop blaming yourself for things you can't help. This wasn't your fault."  
  
"Actually, we'd all be pretty happy about it if we didn't just get another concert offer. We need a manger to organize those things." Miroku piped in.  
  
Both heads snapped to him again.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Miroku covered his ears again.  
  
"You don't have to yell. . ."he mumbled.  
  
"Someone wanted us to do a concert and you didn't TELL us?!" Kagome yelled forgetting about her guilt.  
  
"Well, I was about to and I kinda got side-tracked. . ."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and regained composure.  
  
"So when is this scheduled for?"  
  
"We're not sure since we don't have a manager now. If we did have one, it'd be two weeks from now. Its short notice but I think we'll be fine. If we find a manager, that is."  
  
Kagome's face fell again. Inuyasha, seeing this, tried desperately to cheer her up.  
  
"So Miroku, who'd you have in mind for our manager?"  
  
"Well, you're not gonna like this. . .but your brother offered and-. . ."  
  
"He did WHAT?!"  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"You realize I'm going to be deaf before I turn 25. Anyway, he called a while after. Apparently he knew about Kouga quitting."  
  
"Why the hell would he offer?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. Kagome looked between the two guys for a minute before remembering what Inuyasha said about his brother. She understood the bewildered look on his face now.  
  
They were never really close.  
  
She turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well he's the only choice we have now, isn't it? I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides, I'm looking forward to meeting him." She put a happy smile on her face. Inuyasha stared at her dully. He sighed and gave in.  
  
"Fine. But if I end up ripping his head off for something. . ." he muttered.  
  
Miroku grinned. The hardest part was over. Inuyasha.  
  
"Great! I'll go call him back. He wanted me to tell him as soon as we decided. Oh and we'd better start preparing for that concert! It's only in two weeks, ya know."  
  
He gave them a smile and ran off. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing like that."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked at the floor. He had almost forgotten that she had heard him sing.  
  
"How come you don't sing for us? You have a great voice."  
  
Inuyasha looked up into her honey brown eyes that were filled with warmth. He could get lost in them. However, he brought himself to come back to reality. He turned over her question in his head.  
  
Why didn't he want to sing for them? Was it because. . .  
  
No. This wasn't about Kikyou anymore. Not for the most part anyway.  
  
Singing had been part of his soul as well as his parents'. When they died, that part of his soul died too. He never fully got over the loss. He hadn't sung for 13 years. Not until just now anyway.  
  
Singing was still a sensitive subject to him. To him, it showed his vulnerable side. He wasn't sure he wanted to sing for the band yet.  
  
Kagome watched as the emotions flickered across Inuyasha's face. She figured that he wasn't ready to fully sing in public yet and didn't press further. She put a warm hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.  
  
"It's okay. You still have your reasons. You don't have to sing."  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes again and nodded. The two of them were just staring in silence before something interrupted them.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Kagome sighed and looked towards the door.  
  
"I guess Miroku got a little too happy." She muttered. "We should go check on them before Sango kills Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly and followed her out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the living room, Miroku was swirly-eyed on the carpet while Sango was fuming on a couch. Inuyasha and Kagome surveyed the area with a mild look of amusement. Sango looked up and saw her two friends and immediately smiled.  
  
"Hey! I guess you heard the good news! We have a new manager!"  
  
Kagome smiled back but Inuyasha grimly nodded. Sango ignored Inuyasha's look of disgust and kept rambling.  
  
"Anyway, Miroku here," she gave him a slight nudge with her foot "thought that we should go out and celebrate since we have a new manager and a concert in two weeks!. . .And then he got lecherous." Sango frowned.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the last comment and put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hm. . .I do suppose we should celebrate. We haven't gotten a chance to get out for a while."  
  
Kagome's face lit up.  
  
"Ooh! I know the perfect place! I used to go there with some of my friends. Usually, they have a stage and someone singing while we eat. Let's go there!"  
  
Sango nodded excitedly and Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Miroku gained consciousness again, the group headed towards this restaurant, club, bar, call it what you will. They arrived and were seated a short distance from the stage. Each person glanced over the menu briefly before a waitress dressed in a French maid outfit sauntered over. Miroku nearly fell out of his chair. Sango slapped him upside the head and made sure he did, hard.  
  
The waitress turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"May I take your orders, o sane ones?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
After everyone had ordered, the waitress collected the menus. She was about to walk away when she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! We have a karaoke contest today! The details will be announced later but the sign up sheets are over there." She pointed to a little clipboard on the far side of the room and proceeded to leave.  
  
Sango and Kagome squealed in unison. Miroku grinned. Inuyasha went pale.  
  
"Ooh! We have to sign up Sango!"  
  
"Yeah! Which songs should we do?"  
  
"I don't know! Ooh! This is so exciting! Miroku, you realize you have to sign up with us! You too Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku nodded calmly while Inuyasha furiously shook his head.  
  
"No. I am NOT singing! I thought we had an agreement on this!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Not again, not today.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha. Just for today? Your voice is awesome!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Sango piped in.  
  
"Please?" Kagome made a puppy face. Inuyasha's heart practically melted. With a final sigh, he gave in.  
  
"Fine. But only for today."  
  
With that, they rushed over to the sign-up sheet. They each received a number and went to sit back down. Soon after they were done putting their names on the list, a man stood up on stage and attempted to get everyone's attention.  
  
"AHEM. Welcome to our karaoke contest! Now that the participants have signed up, let me explain the rules! There will be three rounds! For the first round, each participant will sing a song solo. For the second round, two participants will team up and sing a song. Then we will chose finalists and they will each have to sing a third solo! We will now give each participant a minute or two to choose their first songs. Have fun!"  
  
The announcer stepped off stage. The girls chatted excitedly about their songs without giving too much away. Miroku watched them with a mild interest. He had a song in mind too. Inuyasha began to panic a little. He still didn't want to sing.  
  
The announcer came back with a list in hand.  
  
"I hope you have your songs in mind by now! If my information is correct, 8 people have signed up and received a number. We will choose the numbers randomly beforehand. First up is number 6! Would number 6 please make his or her way over to the stage, please?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"That's me!"  
  
Kagome gave her an encouraging hug and she made her way to the stage. Sango told the announcer what song she had in mind and took her place at the mike. The music started up and Kagome recognized it immediately. She smiled at her friend's choice: No Doubt, Just a Girl.  
  
~Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Makes me worry some  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
  
What I've become is so burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison~  
  
Sango stood a minute while the song faded and the audience clapped. Kagome smiled at her from their table. Inuyasha was in his trademark position, arms crossed, eyes closed. Miroku just stared at her. By the time Sango got back to their booth, Miroku's smirk was back.  
  
"Was that a very subtle sign for me to stop groping you?"  
  
Sango was about to answer, not quite so nicely, but the announcer cut her off.  
  
"Beautiful job! Next will be number 3!"  
  
Miroku grinned and stood up. He headed towards the stage and whispered the name of the song he wanted to the announcer. The announcer raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
On stage, Miroku gave Sango a wink. Sango saw it and her heart skipped a beat as the music started. Maybe he was going to sing for her. . .  
  
~I like big butts and I cannot lie  
  
All you other brothers can't deny. . .~  
  
  
  
Sango sweat dropped. Baby Got Back? Maybe not. Sango tuned out the rest of the song due to the traumatizing effect it was having on her. Stealing a look to her right, Kagome was staring wide-eyed at Miroku and Inuyasha's eyebrow was ticking dangerously.  
  
As soon as the song had finished, Miroku was awarded with another 2 whacks on the head, one from Sango and another from Inuyasha. Kagome just stared at him speechless.  
  
"I hope you pick something a little more dignified for your next performance, pervert." Sango glared at him.  
  
"Hey! I was being honest!" Miroku said in defense.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the announcer who was on stage again.  
  
"That certainly was. . .an interesting performance! Our next performer is number 8!"  
  
Kagome smiled. It was her turn now and she was prepared for this. Sango gave her a pat on the shoulder. She headed towards the stage and whispered her song to the announcer. He nodded and gave her a smile. She took her place at the mike and glanced over to her table. Sango was smiling at her and Miroku was grinning and giving her two thumbs up. Inuyasha was still in his previous position but his eyes were focused on her with interest.  
  
The music started and it took Inuyasha didn't recognize it at first. Sango and Miroku did and their smiles widened. Then the tune became familiar to Inuyasha. Vanessa Carlton, Ordinary Day.  
  
~Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
  
He was looking to the sky and  
  
As he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
  
Thought they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
  
And I know he's no stranger  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said  
  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me, see what I see  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
Time will not flee, can't you see...~  
  
Inuyasha sat, entranced by the song and her voice. He noticed that she looked over in his direction every once in a while throughout the whole song. She was singing about him, about when they met.  
  
Suddenly, the song was over and Kagome was walking back to their table with a little smile on her face. She sat down next to him and Inuyasha half- gazed, half-stared at her. He realized something just then.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Inuyasha would have thought about it more but the announcer began to speak again.  
  
"Wow! That was wonderful! Anyway, for our next performance, we have number 4!"  
  
Inuyasha blanched. That was him. He didn't have a song ready yet!  
  
Shakily, he walked up to the announcer and his mind raced. What song would he sing? Kagome sang about him so maybe he should sing about her. Suddenly he had it. He approached the announcer and whispered the song in his ear.  
  
"Train. Drops of Jupiter."  
  
Inuyasha took his place at the mike and stole a glance at Kagome. She was watching him with a smile. He loved that smile. Then, the music started and he poured his soul into the words.  
  
~Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there? Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation,  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me~  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he put the mike down. Okay, so not all of the parts applied but at least it was over. He stole glances over at Kagome throughout the song and noticed that she reacted the same way he did when she sang. He couldn't contain smiling to himself as he walked back to the table.  
  
Kagome was still a little dumbfounded when Inuyasha reached the table. No sooner than when he sat down next to her, the announcer began to speak again.  
  
"We certainly have a house full of very talented people here today! Moving right along, we have number 2!"  
  
Miroku and Sango watched the stage intently as the next person stepped on stage. Inuyasha was watching too when he felt a hand on his. He looked up, surprised, at Kagome. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled warmly as he gave her hand a squeeze. With their hands still interlocked, they turned their attention back to the remainder of the 4 performances  
  
~*~*~  
  
Four not nearly as good performances later, the announcer took the stage again. He never grew tired of this, did he?  
  
"Now that our first round is over, will each participant please find a partner to sing a song with? Each pair will be assigned with a new number and called up."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to ask Kagome but Sango got to her first. The girls went to another corner of the room to discuss their song. Inuyasha looked at Miroku wearily.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you."  
  
"Aw come on! It won't be that bad."  
  
"Remember the song that you chose last time?"  
  
Miroku scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Heh. It was on an impulse. Anyway, we'll chose a decent song this time."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He sure hoped so.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, the girls returned and looked pretty happy about their choice. Miroku and Inuyasha had chosen their song as well. They had each already been assigned a number and they waited somewhat impatiently for the announcer to come on stage again. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Welcome back! We hope you have chosen well! Our first pair is number 4!"  
  
Sango and Kagome smiled at each other. Guess whose turn it was?  
  
They made their way on stage and whispered the song they wanted to the announcer. There were now two microphones on the stage and Sango took the one on the right and Kagome positioned herself at the one on the left. The music started and the guys watched intently. Kagome started to sing the first verse of Michelle Branch's Everywhere.  
  
~Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere ~  
  
She smiled at Inuyasha, who just stared at her. Has she just told him that she thought about him all the time? He didn't get a chance to answer the question before Sango started the second verse.  
  
~Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there ~  
  
As Sango ended, she glanced briefly over to Miroku. It was Miroku's turn to stare. Did she just say that she liked him? Again, his thoughts were interrupted as the two girls burst into the chorus.  
  
~'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone ~  
  
Both guys stared with their jaws hanging open. Aside from the fact that the song may have been intended for them, the girls' voices matched, blended and produced a single beautiful tone. Kagome started to sing again.  
  
~I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me ~  
  
Another glance and smile at Inuyasha, who still sat there with his jaw on the floor. Sango sang the next part in that rich alto of hers.  
  
~And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so ~  
  
Kagome and Sango sang the last few lines together. Kagome, having experience with singing, created a simple harmony that sounded beautiful.  
  
~You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?~  
  
The girls walked off stage and back to their table. They guys greeted them with a chorus of stuttered compliments.  
  
"W-wow. That was great Kagome!"  
  
"You were wonderful, my Sango! If you don't mind me saying."  
  
Both girls blushed and took their seats. Kagome and Sango simultaneously had the same thought, "I wonder if he knows I like him now."  
  
The announcer took the stage again.  
  
"Now our next pair, number 2!"  
  
Miroku grinned and Inuyasha smirked as they got up and walked on stage. Inuyasha told the announcer the song they had in mind and they took their places at their mikes. Inuyasha started the first verse.  
  
~ There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Racing through my brain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains~  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help smirking a little at the sight of Kagome's awestruck face. Miroku immediately launched into the second verse of the song.  
  
~There she blows  
  
There she blows again  
  
Pulsing through my veins  
  
  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains~  
  
Miroku grinned in Sango's direction as his part ended. Inuyasha picked up where Miroku left off as soon as the instrumental part ended.  
  
~There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
She calls my name  
  
She pulls my train  
  
No one else could heal my pain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains~  
  
Miroku launched into the last verse and Inuyasha joined him on the last few notes, their deep baritones blending. Any girl would melt if they heard it.  
  
~There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Chasing down my lane  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains~  
  
  
  
(a/n: Okay, it was a bit repetitive but I wanted the full effect. Call me a sucker for the sappy stuff. ^_^)  
  
The last few notes faded and Miroku and Inuyasha smirked at each other as they left the stage. They joined the speechless girls at their table. They settled down rather smugly and watched the other two performances while the girls watched them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The announcer took the stage for the end of the second round and the beginning of the third.  
  
"We hope that you all have enjoyed the performance so far! Now for our final round! The performers are going to sing again in the same order as before. Our first performer is number 6!"  
  
Sango smiled and walked up onto the stage, fully prepared. She told the announcer her song and the music started. Kagome gave Miroku a grin as Sango's song started. Most Girls, Pink.  
  
~I never cared too much for love  
  
It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want  
  
Paid was the issue of the day  
  
If a girlfriend's got some game  
  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin' paid was everything  
  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me  
  
Cause shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart  
  
Most girls want a man with the bling bling  
  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
  
I just want real love  
  
Most girls want a man with the mean green  
  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
  
A man that understands real love. . .~  
  
Sango smiled as she walked off stage to her table. Kagome gave her a smile and Inuyasha gave her a nod. Miroku's eyes were wide as saucers and his jaw was on the floor so he really couldn't do much. Soon, he gained his composure and his usual confidant smirk made its way across his face.  
  
"You most certainly aren't like most girls, my dear Sango." Miroku remarked with a tinge of amazement. Sango blushed. The announcer took the stage again.  
  
"Wonderful! Now our next performer is number 3!"  
  
Miroku gave Sango a smile as he walked calmly up on stage. The announcer was a little nervous remembering what this guy requested last time but when Miroku's song this time, he visibly relaxed.  
  
Miroku got on stage. He gave Sango another wink. Sango was expecting something like Baby Got Back again but what she got was. . .  
  
~L is for the way you looked at me  
  
O is for the only one I see  
  
  
  
V is very, very extraordinary  
  
E is everything that you and I can ever adore.  
  
And love is all that I can give to you  
  
Love is more than just a game for two,  
  
Two in love can make it.  
  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
  
  
  
Love was meant for me and you~  
  
  
  
This would have been very a very touching moment but Miroku ruined the romantic effect by dancing around on stage and holding his hand out to Sango at one point and the spotlight focused on her. Sango slapped her forehead with one hand.  
  
They didn't get a chance to talk as Miroku made his way back because the announcer took the stage again.  
  
"Moving right along, number 8!"  
  
Kagome stood up and Inuyasha gave her a smile. He couldn't wait to hear what she had to sing.  
  
Kagome was on stage now and the music was starting. Inuyasha could tell which song it was this time. Jewel. Standing Still.  
  
~Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights  
  
Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here  
  
To the twilight  
  
There's a dead end to my left  
  
There's a burning bush to my right  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
Do you want me  
  
Like I want you?  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath a darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you passing me by~  
  
The only thought that ran through his head were the two lines,  
  
"Do you want me,  
  
like I want you?"  
  
He smirked as he thought of the perfect song to answer that question with. He didn't bother waiting for Kagome when he heard his number called. He was too excited. He practically ran up to the announcer and told him the song.  
  
The music started and Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, this time keeping his gaze there while singing Iris from the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
~I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am~  
  
Kagome's gaze never left Inuyasha as he walked off stage. As he sat down at the table, she threw her arms around him and her lips met his. Inuyasha was shocked for half a second before he began to kiss back. Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows but didn't want to interrupt. Their kiss lasted for a minute before they had to break apart. The contest continued.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Four more performances later, the announcer got on stage for the last time. He looked at everyone, without a trace of boredom or exhaustion on his face.  
  
"Before we announce the winners, I'd like to thank all of you who participated today! It was the best show I've seen in years! Now usually, we have one winner but today, we were obliged to pick four! This year's karaoke contest winners are contestants numbers 3, 4, 6, and 8!"  
  
Sango jumped up and hugged Miroku who didn't mind at all. Kagome just took Inuyasha's hand and gave him a smile. To them, they had won a lot more than just a karaoke contest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Whoo. That took a while to write. I made it extra long because of the delay. Tell me if it was too tedious. If enough people agree, I'll break it into two parts. Anyway, thanks to these people:  
  
violettegal345 : I'll add Naraku's minions where I can. As for more Sango and Miroku fluff, look for that in the next chapter. This one was devoted to Inuyasha and Kagome. ^_~  
  
ArtemisMoon: NOOOOOO don't sit me! lol. I was gonna do that to Hojo but I decided to go easy. I won't show mercy next time though!  
  
Ludacris: You have no idea how much you saved my life with that one suggestion. I was coming up blank for Miroku's song! I thank you profoundly! It fits perfectly!  
  
Sorena27: awww thanks. ::blush:: I'd love to hear your ideas!  
  
Cloudie: I want that guitar too! I can't play either but that's okay! And your wish is granted. He gets to sing on stage!  
  
Tori: I didn't use Come What May (it is called that btw) in this chapter. I might use it again later though. Thank you for the suggestion though!  
  
Kitty Demon: I have to say that Kikyou will not die or go into a coma but I'll make sure she leaves permanently. ::evil grin::  
  
A/N: I got about 15 something reviews on this chapter alone. I want to thank all of you even though I can't do it individually. It's 12 in the morning again. Be sure to drop a line, a flame, a review, whatever floats your boat. I'll be looking forward to it! 


	9. The DJ

centerbSing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 9: The DJ  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! I hit major writer's block!! (Plus I have about 3 applications to fill out and 5 interviews to prepare for on top of my daily homework .)  
  
I'm going to upload two chapters instead of 1 so that you will all feel better (I hope.) and I'm going to edit my past 8 chapters cuz they're full of mistakes. There will be no major revisions and the storyline will basically be the same. Just words will be changed every now and then. Don't bother reading it if you already have. I'll just feel better if my work is as error free as possible.  
  
Oh and I also figured out how to make things bold, centered and stuff! I went back and did that to all of my chapters as a celebration. Tee hee.  
  
I have a new AU plot for Inuyasha & co., but I need to plan it carefully, not to mention finish this fic first. Hint: If anyone's seen Winter Love Song (or Winter Ballad or Winter Sonata), the Korean mini-series, email me.  
  
And just so you all know, I don't really hate Kikyou or Sesshoumaru. They may be very annoying but as people, there's not much to hate. The only person I hate with my every being is Hojo. Go figure.  
  
Oh and Sango/Miroku fluff as promised! (sorry if it's kinda cheesy. I'm doing the best I can!) More fluff on the way!  
  
Thank you Lyn/Lin for the advice! It helped greatly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I mention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The band stepped out of the restaurant later that night, bloated but content. It turned out that the prize was a free meal. It wasn't much but they were a tad low on cash so it helped. Outside, Kagome looked at her watch.  
  
"Oy. I gotta get home. It's almost past my curfew."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You have a curfew?" He smirked.  
  
"Shut up! I'm still in high school, ya know."  
  
"Whatever. I'll take you home."  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded and they departed in the opposite direction. Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome, who was yelling, and Inuyasha, who was laughing his head off. She sighed as she and Miroku set off for home.  
  
"They have each other to laugh with, to yell at, to love...sometimes I envy them." Sango said to no one in particular.  
  
Miroku looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Why? Is it something that you don't have? Someone who loves you?"  
  
Sango winced at the truth in his words and nodded. Seeing this, Miroku's gaze softened.  
  
"If it's any console, I meant those songs I sang."  
  
"Let me guess, 'Baby Got Back?'"  
  
Miroku looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, that one too but I was referring to the duet I did with Inuyasha."  
  
Sango stopped walking and looked up in surprise.  
  
" 'There She Goes?'"  
  
She looked into Miroku's face and was replied with a gentle smile and a small nod. Sango looked away almost as fast as she looked up. She could feel a blush creeping on.  
  
"Same with me and 'Everywhere.'" She said softly.  
  
In her mind, however, she cursed herself. 'Kami! Why did I say that?! What if he was only joking? What if he doesn't feel the way I do about him?' Tears began to swell in her eyes.  
  
Miroku was surprised, to say the least. He looked at Sango for a minute before smiling again. He touched her chin with his fingertips and lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes. He saw a desperate look of hope hidden behind her tears. Without hesitation, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
Miroku laughed to himself as Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm glad you sang for me. Now let's get home."  
  
He held out a hand to her. Sango looked between Miroku's outstretched hand and his face.  
  
His smile never faltered.  
  
Giving him a soft smile of her own, she took the offer. They walked in silence, hand in hand, each enjoying the moment. Miroku glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eye. Her face was flushed from the cool air and her hair floated in the breeze. She was beautiful. Miroku looked back into the street.  
  
'I meant what I sang for my second solo too, Sango.' He thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked home in silence. They started with a nice conversation but both were grateful for the time to think.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome and Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. Typical. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
Kagome walked up the steps to her door with Inuyasha following her. While she was climbing the steps, she tripped. As a reflex, Inuyasha held out his arm and caught her. His grip tightened around her waist and he held her, almost afraid of letting her go.  
  
Kagome, still a little dazed, turned so that she could see Inuyasha's face. She looked up into two endless pools of hazel and felt her body melt. (a/n: Sorry, couldn't decide between gold and black/blue. Hazel is a happy medium, ne?)  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome, full on the lips. Kagome was startled but made no move to stop it and turned so that she wasn't killing her neck.  
  
After the kiss ended, Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's flushed face. He pulled her into another hug and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thanks for singing for me."  
  
Kagome pulled back and had a mischievous glint in her eye. She tapped him lightly on the nose.  
  
"Who said I was singing about you? I have a thing for the coffee boy."  
  
Kagome grinned now at the horror on his face.  
  
"You'd better be kidding."  
  
She answered him with a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome opened her door and stepped inside before Inuyasha got a chance to react. She leaned on the wall inside her house and blushed. She touched her lips gingerly and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Back outside, Inuyasha was staring at where Kagome had stood. He grinned and shook his head. That was Kagome for you. The Kagome who had stolen his heart in a week flat. Still grinning, he made his way to the street and walked home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, the band was sitting in Sengoku Jedai. They were all chatting happily about the turn of events. Even Inuyasha was smiling. Suddenly, his ears perked up.  
  
"Is that the tune to 'Everywhere'?"  
  
"Oop. Must be my cell. Excuse me." Miroku laughed nervously. He pressed a button and got up. Miroku resumed his conversation a short distance away from their table. Sango shrugged and kept talking. A minute later, Miroku was back looking slightly confused.  
  
"Uh...Sesshoumaru just called. He wants us to meet him at his house in 10 minutes."  
  
Everyone except Kagome cringed. Apparently not seeing the obvious discomfort of the others, Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yay! Now I'll finally get to meet him!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her like she grew a third head. Noticing the same look from everyone, Kagome's happy expression turned to one of confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're happy about meeting him?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"He can't be that bad, can he?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice of going, do we? He said he wanted to meet us."  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed at the realization while Inuyasha crossed his arms and muttered a "feh."  
  
Kagome stood up and cast weary looks around the table.  
  
"Well I'm going." With that, she made her way to the door.  
  
"Erm, Kagome?"  
  
"What?!" She snapped and turned around.  
  
"Do you know where his house is?" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.  
  
Kagome blinked twice before crossing her arms and glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine then. YOU show me where it is! You're all coming!"  
  
Miroku smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You heard the girl. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kagome walked behind Inuyasha, who was leading the way to Sesshoumaru's house. They came up to a house that could be characterized as a castle. Kagome was in such a rush last time she waas here that she didn't notice the huge size before. Now she stood outside with her jaw slack.  
  
Gathering his strength for what was about to come, Inuyasha pressed the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened, but from the looks of it, no one had opened it. Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and looked peeked inside the door. A little squeaky sound interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked down and saw a stout...thing dressed in a French Maid outfit with a toad-like face that held irritation at being so easily overlooked. Squinting, Kagome saw a tiny gold name tag, 'Jaken,' it said. (a/n: . Jaken in a French Maid outfit. Traumatizing ::shudder::)  
  
"Are you here to see Lord Sesshoumaru?" The little voice spoke again.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"LORD? Who died and made him king?"  
  
The little toady face reddened with anger.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is a very dignified man, for your information!" The little creature proclaimed and his voice cracked on the last word.  
  
"Whatever. Where is he?"  
  
"Not just anyone can see Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, slamming Jaken onto the opposite wall. He lead the group past the flattened Jaken into what Kagome assumed was Sesshoumaru's study. Upon entering, she saw a tall, elegant man behind a wooden desk reading some papers through half-moon glasses perched on his nose. Judging from his face, Kagome guessed he was in his mid- twenties. Upon their arrival, the man looked up.  
  
"Brother, how kind of you to come." He said with a monotone. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Nice hired help you have here, Sesshy."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the nickname and sighed. (a/n: As said before, I personally don't hate Sesshoumaru. I think he's kinda funny. Tee hee.)  
  
"You mean Jaken? Yes, I hired him last week. I think he stalks me in my own house." He sighed again and straightened up, "Now, you are all probably wondering why I have asked you to assemble in my house."  
  
Inuyasha snorted again. Sesshoumaru ignored the gesture and went on.  
  
"You have an upcoming concert and unlike the previous one, you will not be the opening act but the main attraction."  
  
Everyone's eyebrows shot up. Sesshoumaru took no notice and kept talking.  
  
"Obviously, you cannot have a concert with only four songs. With some help from Jaken, I have written a few more songs for you." He handed Inuyasha the papers he had been looking at. There were three stapled booklets with "Dearest," "No More Words," and "Every Heart" written on them.  
  
Inuyasha handed one packet to Kagome, another to Sango and Miroku and kept the third. He flipped through it, glancing at the music. Each part was easy enough. He flipped through it again, reading the lyrics this time. He tried horribly to cover up his laughter.  
  
"You wrote this?"  
  
"So what if I did?" Sesshoumaru sniffed, something very un-Sesshoumaru-like to do.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha quizzically.  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Dear Kagome," Miroku spoke up, looking very amused himself, "have you read the lyrics?"  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with them?" She asked again confused as ever. The guys burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't get what's so funny either." Sango cocked an eyebrow at Miroku who was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies."  
  
Inuyasha quoted from his packet after gaining composure, only to crack up even harder afterwards. Miroku had tears streaming down his face from laughing. Sesshoumaru's usually pale face was slightly pink.  
  
"I think they're pretty sweet." Kagome frowned. (a/n: Alas, the difference between guys and girls.)  
  
"Me too." Sango agreed and glared at Miroku. That said, Sesshoumaru's complexion went back to its normal state. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe you have enough time to learn the music."  
  
"When, exactly, is the concert?" Inuyasha asked once he caught his breath.  
  
"Two weeks from this Thursday."  
  
Kagome counted on her fingers and squealed.  
  
"OMIGOSH! That's my birthday!"  
  
"And we should care why?" Inuyasha teased with a smirk on his face. Kagome mock glared at him and bopped him on the nose.  
  
"See if you get anything for your birthday, Inu-chan."  
  
Sesshoumaru's usual expressionless face broke into a rare smile, even if it was a small one.  
  
"Inu-chan?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed but still held his dignity.  
  
"Yes Fluffy-sama?" (a/n: I don't remember if -sama is for girls, boys or both. I'm not a native speaker of Japanese. Don't hurt me. .) The smile left as quick as it came. The brothers glared at each other. Deciding this was a good time to change the subject, Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"If that's all, Sesshoumaru, we'll be leaving. Thank you for the music."  
  
"Actually, there was something else I wanted to discuss regarding improving the band. I believe that you should add a DJ in your group."  
  
(a/n: Are they called DJ's? I'm not even sure.)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What if we don't want one?"  
  
"I will volunteer Jaken as your new DJ." (a/n: BAD MENTAL PICTURE ::shudder::)  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You have 2 days. You need to rehearse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You know where the front door is." Sesshoumaru dismissed the group and resumed his work. Inuyasha stomped out with Kagome, Sango and Miroku following closely behind. Once they were outside, Inuyasha exploded.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET A DJ?!"  
  
"Calm down," Kagome sighed, "we'll find one somewhere. For now let's just go to the well house and practice okay? We have a new concert to prepare for."  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha agreed and trailed behind Kagome to the well house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the middle of sight reading, "Dearest," Kagome's mother stuck her head inside the well door.  
  
"Kagome! You have a phone call! It's Myouga." She handed Kagome the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome! Sorry to call on such short notice but I need you to teach one of my students today."  
  
"I-" Kagome began  
  
"It won't be too much trouble!" Myouga cut off, "It's just one student and I believe you've already met him. His name is Shippo."  
  
Giving in, Kagome sighed.  
  
"When is his lesson?"  
  
"In 5 minutes."  
  
"What?! I can't get to your house that fast!"  
  
"Don't worry. He's coming to yours."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oop! Sorry Kagome, gotta go!" The line went dead. Kagome stared at the phone in her hand in disbelief. Sango approached her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I have to teach a piano lesson in 5 minutes." Kagome glared at the phone, thinking that it was to blame, "I guess you guys can just hang out while I get this over with."  
  
Kagome headed inside to her living room while the other three took a seat in the kitchen. Kagome sat down by the piano for a few minutes. She stared at the keys while trying to listen to the conversation from the other room. Apparently, they had started arguing about the DJ issue again.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Sighing, Kagome got up and pulled open the door. There stood the pouting little boy she met a little over a week ago. He hadn't changed a bit, and that included his pose: arms still crossed and sulking. Kagome managed a smile for this boy.  
  
"Well Shippo, come in and we'll start."  
  
Shippo whined but sat down at the piano bench. Kagome gave a weary glance to the boy sitting next to her but mustered all her energy for the next 45 minutes.  
  
"Now let's see your piece from last we-"  
  
"I KNOW THAT BUT HOW DO WE FIND A DJ?!" A voice that sounded like Inuyasha's interrupted her from the kitchen. Kagome dropped her head onto the keyboard and produced a loud, off-key bang. Shippo, however, bolted upright at the comment.  
  
"You're looking for a DJ?" The little boy turned his head towards Kagome. Surprised by the enthusiasm in his voice, Kagome gave Shippo a curious look.  
  
"Yes we are. I'm in a band and we need one. Do you know someone who is a DJ?"  
  
The boy nodded his head vigorously and his ponytail bobbed slightly. His eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"Me!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but to let her eyebrows shoot up. Then she relaxed a little.  
  
"Oh. I get it. It's a joke right?"  
  
Shippo shook his head wildly.  
  
"No! I'm serious!"  
  
Kagome shook her head to herself.  
  
"Well, no harm in trying. Shippo, let's meet the rest of the band." She offered her hand to the little boy who took it and followed her into the kitchen. At the breakfast table, all three people were ignoring one another with their arms crossed. Inuyasha's head turned when he heard Kagome come in.  
  
"You're already done?"  
  
"Not exactly. I do have some good news though. Shippo says that he'd make a good DJ." Kagome looked hopefully around the table. Sango and Miroku just sat there and blinked. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, then Shippo, then Kagome again.  
  
"You can't be serious." Inuyasha stated flatly. Looking at Kagome's face, he could tell that she was. "He's not even half my age!"  
  
"Hey! I'm eight!" The little boy squeaked. Kagome cocked an eyebrow. She thought he was a little above four, but that could wait until later.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, we've got no other choice right now. Why don't we just give him a try? If he's half as good as he says he is, we'll have a new DJ."  
  
"But he's a runt!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Inuyasha gulped. Kagome took that as an agreement.  
  
For Shippo's tryouts, they would run through "My Will" and Shippo would have to do what he could to the song. If they liked the finished product, he was in. Shippo pulled out a laptop and equipment from God-knows where and set it up in the basement. He glanced through the music and smiled to himself. This would be easy.  
  
The song started and Shippo added in little parts, played with the amplification here and there and made the song a little more 'techno'. It turned out awesome. (a/n: Imagine 'My Will' without the techno parts. Not pretty.) Kagome, Sango and Miroku were impressed ten seconds into the song. Inuyasha felt like gaping at the little kid but instead crossed his arms and 'feh'-ed. Kagome and Sango hugged the little boy after the song was over.  
  
"Shippo, that was GREAT!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"You were SOOOO good! You can be our new DJ!" Sango smothered the little boy.  
  
"I agree. Shippo displays rare talent." Miroku said wisely, "It would be a pleasure to have you in our band."  
  
"What do you think Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh. I suppose there's no point in arguing." Inuyasha turned his nose up.  
  
"YAY!" Sango and Kagome squealed in unison and hugged Shippo again. "Let's see what else you can do!"  
  
They ran through each of their existing songs and found that Shippo could do a whole heck of a lot to four ordinary songs. The piano lesson was soon forgotten and the band spent the remainder of the 45 minutes rehearsing with Shippo.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! I think that I had a hard time writing out dialogue for the Sesshoumaru and Shippo scenes. Tell me how they turned out! Oh and I was going to make the next chapter part of this one but I decided that there was too much happening so I cut it in half.  
  
Anyhow, read on! 


	10. His Gift

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 10: His Gift  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm currently on vacation in Toronto and I'm spending my time uploading. Be grateful. Well heck, this beats homework. Sorry it's so short! Oh and the story should be over in a few more chapters. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha nor any of the songs I mention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the 45 minutes, the band kept practicing while Kagome went to go talk Shippo.  
  
"Will you ask your mother if it is okay for you to come with us?"  
  
Shippo made a face.  
  
"I live with my foster parents. Both of my parents are dead and my new daddy doesn't like me. He doesn't care."  
  
"Aw, Shippo," Kagome's face softened, "I'm sure that's not true. Now will you go and ask anyway? We can't let you play with us if we don't have your parent's permission."  
  
"Okay," Shippo looked crestfallen. Then he remembered something and looked up into Kagome's face. "What about my piano lesson?"  
  
"Well, we still have time if you want to have it." Kagome laughed at the horror on Shippo's face, "I'm joking. I'll tell your father that you have been practicing well and that you're so far ahead that maybe you should take a few weeks off from lessons."  
  
(a/n: ::Sigh:: I wish my piano teacher was that nice.)  
  
Shippo's face literally lighted up and he jumped up and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
A car honked from the driveway and interrupted them.  
  
"Well I'd better go now." Shippo gave Kagome one last hug and bounded out the door. Kagome smiled to herself. Kids.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two weeks had come and gone. Over the period of time, Kagome, as well as the rest of the group, had gotten close to Shippo. Inuyasha was beginning to like the little runt despite himself. (He was also beginning to really like someone else too, but we'll get to that later.)  
  
It was now the day of their concert, and Kagome's birthday. They met with Sesshoumaru for lunch and made sure everything was set. It would be an afternoon concert so they needed to get there at 12.  
  
At the concert site, (after checking to see that there was no technician there named 'Hojo') the band ran through their program and was rushed into separate dressing rooms again. Before parting, they agreed to meet in the concert lounge for Kagome's party.  
  
(a/n: I've already gone through what it was like to prepare for a concert. I think I'll spare you now.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wohoo! That was great!" Kagome stepped off stage in her black dress with red fringes, which resembled a corset at the top, with straps that held up the sleeves.  
  
Sango nodded while trying to gulp down some water. She wore a black halter, plaid skirt, fishnet stockings and boots. Everything was either fashionably frayed or was safety-pinned.  
  
Miroku followed Sango with a goofy grin on his face, still dazed by her outfit. He was in dark baggy jeans with a ripped red t-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt.  
  
Inuyasha came in trying to pull a hyper Shippo off of his head. He wore black jeans with a red stripe going up the side with a tight (VERY tight) black T with the sleeves cut off and spiked wristbands. Shippo was just wearing a red shirt with black jeans. (a/n: Hey, he's only 8. When he turns 18 and gets a six-pack, we'll have him show more skin. ^_~)  
  
They plopped down on the couches simultaneously and tried to process that their second major concert was a success while Inuyasha was still trying to pry Shippo off his head.  
  
After a minute or so, Sango stretched and stood up.  
  
"Enough of that. Time for Kagome's birthday gifts!" Everyone, except Inuyasha, who sat smugly on the couch, ran to various places of the room and pulled out boxes of various sizes. Shippo bounded up to Kagome.  
  
"Open mine first! Open mine first!" He jumped up and down, apparently still hyper. Kagome smiled and took the poorly wrapped package from his hands. She tore open the paper slowly.  
  
"Uh, Shippo?" Kagome held up a voodoo doll that had 'Inuyasha' stitched across the front.  
  
"Yup! It's for if he's ever mean to you. Then you'll know what to do!" Shippo continued hopping. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why you little-. . ."  
  
Shippo squealed as Inuyasha chased him around the room. After chasing Shippo into a closet and locking it, Inuyasha sat down again.  
  
"Whose gift is next?"  
  
"If I may have the pleasure, Lady Kagome," Miroku grinned while handing Kagome a box. Kagome took the box and thanked him. She was a little hesitant to open it. She unraveled something from the tissue paper. Sango peeked over Kagome's shoulder and immediately smacked Miroku over the head.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
Kagome just stared at her gift in semi-shock. She held up a pink shirt with 'Bootylicious' written across the front. Kagome half expected Miroku to do something like this. Putting it aside, she turned to Sango, who eagerly handed her a nicely wrapped box.  
  
Tearing off the wrapping paper, Kagome squealed and hugged Sango.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh! This is PERFECT!" She gingerly picked up a bath and spa kit, "How did you know Green Tea was my favorite?"  
  
(a/n: Hey! It's my favorite too! What a coincidence!)  
  
"It helps me when I get headaches from Miroku." Sango shrugged and tried to hide a grin. Kagome put the spa kit on top of her other gifts and faced Inuyasha.  
  
"You DID remember my birthday, right?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and was about to answer when a knock came from the door in the other room. Irritated, Inuyasha stalked over and jerked the door open.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The girl who had been standing at the door flung herself at Inuyasha and began to sob. Inuyasha stood stunned and looked down into his arms.  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
"It was horrible. Everyone in the studio hates me and called me a slut. All Naraku cares about is money. He was using me! He doesn't care. No one does!" Kikyou began to sob again. Not knowing what to do with sobbing women, Inuyasha brought his arms around Kikyou's back and hugged her in attempt to stop her from crying.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. We'll do something. Don't cry."  
  
And Kagome chose that moment to walk in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Inu-. . ." She started to say but the words died in her mouth. She looked at Inuyasha hugging another girl. The girl looked up into his face.  
  
"Can I come back? Into the band? Into your life?"  
  
Kagome stood there, paralyzed. It felt like someone stuck a dagger in her gut. With Inuyasha's next words, she felt a second dagger join the first.  
  
"Maybe. We'll see." Inuyasha hugged the woman tighter. Then for the first time, Inuyasha looked up and noticed the third person in the room.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
That was it. Kagome pushed past the two and ran out the door, crying. Realizing his mistake, Inuyasha let go of Kikyou and looked her square in the eyes.  
  
"I can't deal with this right now. Kagome-. . ."  
  
Kikyou's eyes hardened at once.  
  
"So it's her," She spat, "She's my replacement. Well I thought you cared enough, loved me enough to give me a second chance before going off with some other girl. Well I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She ran out the door and out of his life for the second time.  
  
Inuyasha didn't flinch. He stared at the floor and was deciding what to do next. Should he go after the woman who he let go of before or the one he hurt now? His thoughts were interrupted by Sango's voice.  
  
"You idiot! How could you do that to Kagome? You act like you love her and then you go hug some other girl WHILE SHE'S THERE and ON HER BIRTHDAY! You're such a jerk!" Sango ran out of the room with Kagome's gifts in hand with obvious intention of going to see the poor girl.  
  
Miroku and Shippo emerged from the doorway. Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and kicked him in the shins.  
  
"That's for Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't feel the sting as he watched Shippo run out the door as well. Miroku sighed and made his way to the exit. As his hand reached the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I agree with Kikyou. I thought you were someone else." With that, he closed the door with a small click.  
  
Now that he was alone, Inuyasha slumped against the wall. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran blindly and somehow ended up in front of her house. As soon as she got inside, she flung herself onto the bed and cried her heart out. A few minutes later, Sango knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kagome sat up and tried to calm down her sobs. Sango came in and sat next to Kagome. She waited until Kagome was calm before speaking.  
  
"This time, I'm going to agree with you. Inuyasha is a jerk."  
  
"Yeah. But I don't know why I got so upset. It was nice that he liked me but I always got the feeling that I never really had his heart." Kagome said numbly while looking into her hands. Sango felt great pity towards her friend.  
  
"Don't say that. I've seen him. He loves you."  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"Yeah. He proved it today."  
  
Sango sighed. Nothing could get Kagome out of this state now except Inuyasha, and he was probably with Kikyou. (a/n: WRONG!! Muah ha ha!)  
  
"Kagome, I know I can't convince you of anything right now but I know what will make you feel better. A Green Tea bath and maybe some quality time with that voodoo doll." She pulled out the two to make her point.  
  
Kagome looked up with a weak smile. She gave Sango a hug and took the two objects.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me my gifts. You're the best."  
  
"Anytime," Sango smiled, glad that she could make her friend feel a little better, "I have to go now, but will you promise not to sulk too much?"  
  
Kagome nodded. Sango gave Kagome another hug and left. Kagome looked into her hands. The bath sounded good now, but strangely, she didn't need the voodoo doll. She was upset, but not mad. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, Inuyasha was still in the room. He had already reached the conclusion that he needed to go find Kagome but he didn't know how to go about it. He couldn't just go up to her. She may not want to see him right now anyway. Suddenly, he realized that he never gave Kagome her birthday gift. He pulled out her gift from the closet, wrote a quick note on the back of the card and dashed out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome just stepped out of the bath when she heard someone knock on her door. Pulling on a robe, she made her way downstairs. Kagome opened the door and looked around. There was no one there.  
  
She was about to close the door when she saw something sitting on her porch door. There was a single red rose attached to a card. On the card were the lyrics to 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls, handwritten. She turned the card over and saw a single word written on the back,  
  
Sorry.  
  
Kagome leaned on the doorframe and tried not to cry again. For the first time, she saw that there was something else on her doorstep. It was a large black box and it was camouflaged by the night. Bending down, she undid the clasps at the side. Lifting up the top, she gasped.  
  
Inside was a guitar, an acoustic one, to be exact. It had a cherry blossom tree engraved on the front. It had flower-shaped pegs made from obsidian.  
  
Only one thought crossed her mind.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Awww. Wasn't that sweet? I want a boyfriend who will do that for me, give me a card with handwritten lyrics and a single red rose. Let's not forget the guitar! Lol.  
  
Anyway, just for future reference, Kikyou's not going to show up again but we will hear from her. Neither will Kouga or Hojo. (Huzzah!)  
  
As I said, the story will be over in a few chapters. I'll be sad. I enjoyed writing this fiction. I wrote it in a way so that I could do a sequel if I wanted to. HINT HINT  
  
Oh, and although I still have more work to do, it IS vacation and I've gotten through my writer's block. Expect updates soon! 


	11. Change the World

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 11: Change the World  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it. I also don't own the songs I mention. Heh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Voila! The last (or second to last) chapter! I'm still not sure because I could add one more chapter if I feel it necessary. Bear with me.  
  
Anyway, notice the title. Yup, does that answer your questions about the song? Oop. Don't want to spoil it! Enjoy reading! Review as always!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched from a distance as Kagome leaned against the doorframe and cried. He panicked. Why was she crying? Was it because of him? What did he do wrong, now?  
  
Then his spirits sank. What if she didn't accept the gift? He held his breath as he waited for her reaction.  
  
Kagome wiped away her tears and closed the guitar case. Clutching the card and rose in one hand, she gently lifted up the case and brought it inside. Inuyasha breathed again.  
  
In a better mood than when he arrived, Inuyasha strolled down the street. Mission accomplished...but did that mean that she forgave him?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango decided that she would walk around the park for a while. She looked around without actually seeing anything. Kagome's incident bugged her. It was already dark and she wasn't paying attention to the path she was taking nor the people she was walking into. Mumbling another quick apology, she continued along.  
  
Sango wove around the trees and walked into something solid. Seeing that she walked into yet another man's back, she bowed and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I was not paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive me," Sango looked up as the man turned around. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Miroku? What are you doing here?"  
  
Miroku looked equally surprised to see her, even if it was only for a moment. His startled expression settled into his usual gentle one.  
  
"Sango! It's nice to see you, as always. I'm taking a walk to relieve my nerves. Care to join me?" Sango shrugged and they resumed walking. Miroku glanced over and noticed the troubled look in her eyes.  
  
"Is the memory of Kikyou's visit plaguing you too?"  
  
Sango didn't bother to look surprised. It had been on everyone's mind. Dumbly, she nodded.  
  
"I don't understand what happened. Inuyasha seemed happy with Kagome and then he cared for Kikyou."  
  
"Yes. Strange, isn't it? I never thought Inuyasha was capable of double- timing."  
  
Sango snorted.  
  
"Yeah. It's a wonder that he only picked it up from you, now."  
  
"You know, I would never do that!" Miroku had a mischievous glint in his eye. Sango stopped walking.  
  
"I would really like to believe that."  
  
Miroku was about to make a wisecrack comment but stopped when he realized that she was serious. He furrowed his brow.  
  
"Then why can't you?"  
  
"Kami Miroku! You act like you really like me and then twenty minutes later, you're off hitting on some other girl! How can I be sure that you're serious? My heart is fragile, as is. I don't think I can take any more." Sango looked desperately into his confused eyes. Not finding what she wanted, she walked off, sighing, leaving Miroku there alone.  
  
Miroku stared at the spot where Sango stood, still a little in shock of what she said. When her words sank in, his eyes reflected his pain. It hurt more than any whack upside the head ever had. He knew she was right. It was his fault things were like this.  
  
"But I'm serious, Sango. I can be."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, a knock came from Inuyasha and Miroku's apartment. Miroku answered the door and smiled.  
  
"Hello Sango."  
  
She smiled back, much to Miroku's relief. Sango acted like yesterday never happened but he could tell from her eyes that she was still hurt. Covering it up, she looked around.  
  
"So where is everyone? Wasn't this a band meeting?"  
  
"Kagome's on her way over. Shippo had something to do," Miroku sighed. "And Inuyasha isn't even up yet. Speaking of which, I should probably go wake him."  
  
Miroku made his way over to Inuyasha's room as Sango made herself comfortable on the couch. Minutes later, she heard Inuyasha's annoyed growls as Miroku fruitlessly tried to get him up.  
  
"Five more minutes..." Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku's patience was wearing thin.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass up with water and returned to the room. A minute later a splash and a yelp errupted from the room. Sango tried not to laugh. Sounds like Inuyasha finally woke up.  
  
After a few minutes, and an argument about basic human rights, the three of them were settled in the living room. Sango and Miroku looked expectantly at Inuyasha. With his wonderful ability to pick up subtle hints, Inuyasha didn't notice. Sighing in exasperation, Sango spoke.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What happened with Kikyou?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing."  
  
"It didn't look like nothing to me." Miroku grinned. Sango glared at him but didn't slap him this time.  
  
"Whatever. What happened was I was sitting there waiting to give Kagome her present and..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome huffed as she climbed the stairs to Inuyasha's apartment. She didn't remember so many steps! She was a little grateful, though. It gave her some time to think. She had come with her heart full of forgiveness for Inuyasha. She had accepted his apology.  
  
Kagome approached their door and was about to knock when she heard voices inside. This one sounded like Inuyasha's.  
  
"...so then she hugged me. She seemed so desperate. I felt like I owed her something, like it was my fault I allowed her to leave."  
  
Kagome stepped back from the door, tears threatening to fall. She thought that Inuyasha was sorry for what he did but it seemed that he apologized for her walking in on them instead. Kagome didn't feel angry. No, she couldn't now. Then and there, she made a decision. Holding back the tears she pushed the door open, mind set.  
  
At first, they all just stared at her, worried that she would be hurt by their conversation, if she heard at all. When she smiled, they all let out a breath of relief. Sango grinned.  
  
"Hey! Did you hear? We have to perform at another gig in a week! Isn't that great?"  
  
Kagome's smile faltered slightly but she nodded anyway. This wasn't making it any easier. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Guys, I'm quitting the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Everyone face-faulted. Inuyasha got his voice back first.  
  
"You're not going to Naraku, are you?"  
  
"No. Who's he?"  
  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief. But the tension quickly returned. Sango rushed up to her friend and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" She asked in a low tone, "Inuyasha DID apologize, right?" Kagome gave her friend a reassuring smile and nodded.  
  
"It has nothing to do with Inuyasha," Kagome lied. "I'm leaving so that you can finish unfinished business."  
  
Sango and Miroku caught on first and glared at Inuyasha. He, however, was oblivious to the cold stares he was getting, as well as Kagome's last comment.  
  
"But I thought you were happy here with us! And what about the concert?"  
  
"I am happy here, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled sadly, "And I would never leave you guys hanging. I'm going to do the concert with you guys before I leave. That way, I can announce it to the audience and make it official."  
  
Inuyasha understood everything Kagome had said but couldn't help but get the feeling that he was missing something. He wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Kagome? Could I speak to you alone?"  
  
Kagome nodded. They stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," Inuyasha stated. "Did you get the gift and apology? I meant to do it in person but I didn't think that you wanted to see me."  
  
"No. It's not that. I got the gift, Inuyasha. It's beautiful," She smiled sadly at him, "And I do forgive you."  
  
"So what is it? You didn't hear our conversation before you walked in by any chance, did you?"  
  
Kagome nodded and refused to look up. Inuyasha felt his stomach drop. Everything clicked. Unfinished business. He mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot, but now was not the time to regret. He needed to get Kagome to stay.  
  
"But that's different. I didn't mean that you should-..."  
  
"No, it's okay Inuyasha." Kagome cut him off. "I had wanted to leave for a while." Inuyasha saw through the lie. He began to panic again. He could lose their lead singer, and his love, if he wasn't careful.  
  
"Is there anything that I can do to make you stay?"  
  
Kagome smiled at his effort. It sounded so tempting, but she knew that she would just get hurt again. Biting back tears, she shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha felt like punching his fist through the wall. She's really going to leave, and it was because of him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As soon as Shippo heard the news next day at their rehearsal, he began to wail. He clung to Kagome's arm and refused to let go.  
  
"But you can't leave!"  
  
"Shippo, it won't be that bad. I'll still be around. You can come visit me if you want."  
  
"Fine," he agreed a little reluctantly with a pout. He finally let go of her arm. "You'd better not forget about me!"  
  
"I'd never forget about you guys." Kagome rumpled his hair. This made Shippo break out into a big smile. And rehearsal resumed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
For the first few days, they thought that Kagome wasn't being serious and that perhaps they could coax her out of her decision. However, she stood firm. Coming home from a short rehearsal three days before the concert, Inuyasha began to lose hope. Once settled in their living room, Inuyasha turned to his last resort.  
  
"Miroku? Do you think that there is anything I can do to make Kagome change her mind?"  
  
"I'm not quite so sure. I'd love to help but I'm also in a bit of a rut with Sango. She doesn't believe that I have the loyalty for a relationship."  
  
"Who could blame her?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"That's why I have to prove it to her."  
  
"And Kagome seems to think that I'll run off with Kikyou."  
  
The two guys sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Miroku's head.  
  
"Inuyasha, hand me a pad of paper and a pen."  
  
Inuyasha looked questioningly at him but obliged. Miroku scribbled furiously. After fifteen minutes, he handed his work over proudly to Inuyasha. He read it and a grin began to form on his face.  
  
"Do you think you could do it?" Miroku asked him, a little worried.  
  
"I've never done anything like this before," Inuyasha admitted, "But how hard can it be? I'll be in my room if you need me." He took the pad and his guitar as he exited the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After two hours, Inuyasha emerged from his room. To say he looked ecstatic would be an understatement. Miroku had long ago fell asleep on the couch.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha shook his friend's shoulder. Miroku sat up with a start. Seeing it was Inuyasha, he grinned.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Yup." Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling. If possible, Miroku's grin got bigger.  
  
"Let's see it."  
  
Inuyasha handed him the sheets of paper. Several things had been scribbled out and rewritten but it was readable. Miroku scanned the sheets and frowned slightly.  
  
"There's a third part." He stated.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be good with just the two of us."  
  
"True. But who else could do it?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a while. He hadn't considered it before. Suddenly, he came upon a realization, but he didn't like it much. He decided it was their only choice and got the phone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Sesshoumaru spoke into the phone. He recognized the voice on the other line immediately.  
  
"Why how nice of you to call."  
  
The voice on the other line muttered some profanities, which Sesshoumaru ignored.  
  
"Is there a reason you have decided to call me?" Sesshoumaru's voice was tinted with a bit of impatience. The voice said something quick and incoherent. Sesshoumaru, however, understood every word.  
  
"Why don't you get that other girl to do it?"  
  
The voice explained why, not very nicely, however.  
  
"I will do this favor for you and your little friend. Come over immediately." He hung up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I cannot believe I just asked my brother for help." Inuyasha stared at the phone in his hand.  
  
"Well let's not waste time." Miroku began to get their stuff together, "Let's go." Inuyasha nodded and headed out the door to Sesshoumaru's house.  
  
Once there, the toad thing 'greeted' them again. Pushing the midget away with his foot, Inuyasha walked into the basement of the house with Miroku close behind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three hours later, Inuyasha and Miroku emerged from Sesshoumaru's mansion.  
  
"Same time again tomorrow. Good-bye." Sesshoumaru closed the door after them.  
  
Heading out onto the street, the guys fell contentedly silent. They were very proud of themselves for their idea. Suddenly, Inuyasha had a thought. "Hey, Miroku? Is three days going to be enough?"  
  
Miroku thought for a minute.  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As soon as rehearsal was over the day after, Inuyasha and Miroku bounded out of the well house, yelling their good-byes over their shoulders. Kagome quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Sango? Is it just me or are they being strange?"  
  
"They're guys. Who knows what they're up to?"  
  
"True." Kagome finished helping Sango and Shippo pack.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next two rehearsals were ended the same way. The guys seemed zoned out and rushed out the door as soon as rehearsal was over. Sango and Kagome began to get suspicious. Were they seeing other girls? Kagome thought Inuyasha was seeing Kikyou while Sango thought that Miroku was dating something with a butt and a chest. They began to get more and more worried, though both wouldn't admit it.  
  
The boys didn't notice, though. They were wrapped up in their little project. Shippo was pretty much out of it. He was still sad that Kagome was leaving.  
  
Somehow, the day of the concert had crept up on them. They made their way to the concert site: Inuyasha and Miroku fidgeting and nervous, Kagome, Sango and Shippo lagging behind.  
  
At the site of the concert, the band didn't have time to rehearse. They were each rushed off into dressing rooms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Like hi!" A girl waved to Sango and Kagome as soon as they entered their dressing room, "Like, remember me? It's me! Like Yura!"  
  
The girls greeted her half-heartedly due to their depression. Yura frowned.  
  
"Like boy problems?" Yura asked, concerned. Then her face lighted up and she put her hands together. "Like, you know like what we need? LIKE GIRL TALK!" She pulled Sango into the chair on her left and Kagome onto the couch. They weren't sure about sharing their personal lives with Yura at first but soon they found themselves rambling.  
  
"And he's such a lecher!" Sango said infuriated "He could be out with another girl! And then he acts like he likes me!"  
  
Yura gave a sympathetic nod and continued to adjust Sango's shirt. She wore a red tie with a white tank and an unbuttoned white dress shirt over it. She wore baggy black pants with red flames sprouting from the bottom. A chain hung at her side. Yura surveyed her work.  
  
"Like, he like needs to totally like prove to you that he likes you if like he ever wants to get with you."  
  
Sango nodded as she sat down on the couch and Kagome stood up. Yura held up a black top layered over a red one with flared sleeves that went well past her hands. The black top had strings of rhinestones, sewn on in such a way that they created several multi-layered loops on Kagome's arms. Both shirts were cut off an inch above her belly button. She also held out a long black peasant skirt. Kagome took the clothes and went to try them on. After, Yura sat her down and began brushing her hair.  
  
"Like it's your turn to like spill!"  
  
"Okay. There's this guy that I like. He acted like he was really into me and then he goes and hugs his ex while I'm there!"  
  
"Like harsh."  
  
"I forgave him though. But the problem is that he still feels obliged to her. It's tying him down!"  
  
"Like you should totally do something!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm quitting the band because of him."  
  
"Like you go girl!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her reflection. Still, she couldn't help but think that she was making the wrong choice, but she was determined none the less.  
  
Yura scrunched Kagome's hair and it was held back on one side with a studded comb. After re-examining both girls, Yura smiled and told them to "Like go kick some like male ass!" to put it exactly. Both girls walked into the hallway to find that the guys were already done.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't help but stare as the girls walked out. Inuyasha was wearing black leather pants and black button-up shirt with red designs, open. Miroku sported black jeans, white skin-tight T-shirt and a red button up shirt, unbuttoned, over it. The girls thought that they looked pretty gorgeous themselves, but would never admit it, especially now.  
  
Finally breathing, Inuyasha asked Kagome a question that would confirm their project.  
  
"Are you sure you still want to leave?"  
  
Kagome hesitated but nodded. Inuyasha's face showed no emotion. Inside, he was glad that he would get a chance to change her mind. With that thought, they walked on stage.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They had gone through all of their songs without a single flaw. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't singing with her usual enthusiasm. As 'Every Heart' ended, Kagome took a deep breath for what was about to come.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for coming. I would like to announce that-..."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the mike away from her before she could continue.  
  
"This concert isn't over yet!" Looking at the confused expression on Shippo, Kagome and Sango's faces, he couldn't help but grin. "We've got something special for you today! This is for Kagome and Sango from Miroku and me. Hopefully, this is enough to change your minds about both of us."  
  
With that Inuyasha escorted Shippo, Sango and Kagome to the side of the stage. He took Kagome's place at the mike. Sesshoumaru came on stage and took Sango's place. He wore a black turtleneck sweater and pants and held a white bass guitar with a single design on it. Three hexagons were clumped together and outlined in red with a flower patter in each of them. Inuyasha tapped the beat on his foot and he and Miroku broke into song in unison as they played.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
  
Change my mind  
  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Kagome and Sango watched in awe. Inuyasha was singing on his own free will? Miroku was being serious? That's commitment. Shippo was happy seeing the look on Kagome's face. Maybe she won't leave now! Soon the instrumental was over and Miroku sang the next verse.  
  
You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,  
  
and you keep on searching  
  
as you wander.  
  
  
  
In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow  
  
I can't believe anything, and close my ears.  
  
When I met you, I found my true place in life.  
  
An innocent kindness is right here.  
  
And so we awaken...  
  
As they broke into the chorus again, Sango just stared at Miroku. He was doing this for her instead of running off to some busty girl. He really was serious about this relationship stuff, wasn't he?  
  
I want to change the world  
  
I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,  
  
then I can fly anywhere.  
  
Change my mind  
  
I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future  
  
without losing my passion.  
  
  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha. He was doing this for her. He had put his fear behind him to convince her to stay. He really wanted her to. Kagome felt tears welling up as Inuyasha began his verse and his own chorus.  
  
We keep swimming the same world  
  
until the day we reach our dreams.  
  
All of us bear the same worries  
  
When you stop and look, I'll be right here  
  
gazing at you.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
If you accept my gaze as I watch over you  
  
and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.  
  
Change my mind  
  
I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.  
  
Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha glanced at the girls before going on. They had gotten the reaction they wanted. Exchanging glances, they broke into the final chorus, their voices stronger than ever.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
  
  
  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
  
Change my mind  
  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.  
  
  
  
It's wonderland  
  
  
  
With the last few chords, Inuyasha stepped back from the mike only to be glomped by Kagome. Inuyasha hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Leaving now?"  
  
"Never" She whispered back.  
  
A little distance away from them, Sango was hugging Miroku. For once, he didn't try to grope her. Now a question popped into his head. He thought he knew the answer but was afraid to ask.  
  
"Do you think I can be serious?"  
  
"Very." She hugged him tighter.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing off to the side, looking slightly amused. The amusement was gone when a certain hyper 8-year old hopped over to him.  
  
"Now Kagome won't leave! And Sango is happy! And Miroku will stop groping girls! And Inuyasha-...well he's still a meanie. But now we can have more concerts! And see more people and-..." Shippo rattled on while jumping in circles around Sesshoumaru, who looked a little more than annoyed.  
  
The two couples were completely unaware of this. As far as they knew, the world was perfect. They kept staring into each other's eyes until some guy from the audience yelled out, "Kiss!"  
  
Both couples were more then glad to oblige.  
  
~*~*~  
  
a/n: I have decided that this is not going to be the last chapter. One more coming! I'm gonna end with something else. This was just going to be the last major thing happening in the story. Anyway, I'll thank everyone from chapter 9+ in the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed up until now! 


	12. Humiliation

Sing a Song with Me  
  
Cherry Mecha  
  
Chapter 12: Humiliation  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it. I also don't own the songs I mention. Heh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! That made my day. Anyway, here's the last chapter. I hate to see it go but all things must come to an end. Besides, I was thinking about doing a special where they go on tour. I'll see how it works out. So go ahead and read! Oh and yes Kikyou is coming back. Heh. I'm evil. And humiliation isn't just Kikyou, Inuyasha gets humorously humiliated several times too. Hee hee  
  
~*~*~  
  
Over the loud cheering from the crowd, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
"Are you quite done yet?"  
  
Both couples heard him but took their time breaking apart. Taking a final bow, the group got off the stage. Once in the hallway, Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't help but grin nonstop, not that the girls didn't notice. Feeling the same glee, Kagome spoke,  
  
"You know what this calls for?" Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear, "A PARTY!"  
  
Sango squealed and began making verbal lists of everything they would need, down to how many napkins should be on each table. Shippo jumped around saying "PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY" over and over. Miroku just grinned. Inuyasha thought for a moment. Have a party in celebration? He liked that. A celebration for the concert, for success, for him and Kagome.  
  
Once Kagome and Sango were done rattling off lists of everything, she calmed herself down enough from her giddy state to speak.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Can you go and see how many agents and recording companies you can round up in two hours? Tell them that they're all invited to my well house."  
  
Sesshoumaru calmly nodded and left. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and swung her around.  
  
"I can't believe how smart my Kagome is!" He kissed Kagome on the nose repeatedly. She giggled and squirmed.  
  
"Ahem." Miroku cleared his throat. He couldn't keep the grin off his face when he spoke to the couple in front of him, "Are you guys done flirting? We have a party to get ready for." The two broke away, and for the first time, didn't blush in the process. Kagome led Inuyasha out of the concert hall and motioned for Shippo, Sango and Miroku to follow.  
  
They made a stop at the party store and bought streamers and decorations...LOTS of them. Each person carried 2 bags on the way to the place of the party: the well house.  
  
"Well," Kagome said dropping her bags on the floor of the old shine, "Let's get started!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
An hour later, the well house was completely covered in multi-colored crepe paper. There were streamers hanging from the stairs, the railing, the walls and the ceiling. Kagome stepped back from the well she was decorating and surveyed her work. After giving a satisfied sigh, she scanned the area for the others.  
  
Sango and Miroku were working on decorating the doors, side by side. It was nice to see them finally get along.  
  
"Whe-heee!" Shippo dashed across the room with a trail of crepe paper tailing behind him. Everything he touched became covered in strips of paper.  
  
Looking around again, Kagome frowned.  
  
"Has anyone seen Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mmmmph." A crepe paper cocoon in the far corner of the room moved around a bit. Seeing this, Shippo immediately circled the already enormous pile of crepe paper with another roll and doubled the thickness. Seeing that the moving had stopped, Shippo sat down with a small pant.  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome sweat dropped, "Is that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Nope. No Inuyasha here. Definitely not Inuyasha. Actually, I don't even remember knowing an Inuyasha." Shippo shook his head violently.  
  
A growl emitted from the pile and two arms broke through from the sides. The hands pulled off several pieces of paper from the top of the bundle to reveal Inuyasha's very pissed off face. He grabbed Shippo by the shirt collar and held him up to eye level.  
  
"Want me to jog your memory, brat?"  
  
Shippo squirmed and flailed around mid-air. The commotion caught Sango and Miroku's attention and the two walked over. Catching a glimpse of Inuyasha, Miroku burst out laughing.  
  
"Run for your lives! The mummy has come back to life!"  
  
"You'd better run, Miroku!"  
  
"Inuyasha, put Shippo down and leave Miroku alone." Kagome tried desperately to look stern but burst out laughing at the comical site in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled but complied. Shippo ran for his dear little life as soon as his feet reached the ground. Miroku had wisely backed away and Sango went to finish the door.  
  
Still giggling, Kagome began to unravel the paper around Inuyasha. Halfway through, she stood up.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha," she said thoughtfully "I have always wanted a life size teddy bear."  
  
"TEDDY BEAR?!" Inuyasha looked horror-struck. Kagome resisted the urge to burst out laughing for a second time.  
  
"It's only because you look so adorable all wrapped up. You'd make the perfect gift." Kagome tapped his nose playfully, to which he answered with a blush. She finished unwrapping a few minutes later and made sure to take out all of the wonderfully masculine pink crepe paper out of Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"I suppose I have to go prepare the food now." Kagome stretched. Upon hearing the word 'food,' Inuyasha's face lit up. Kagome saw this and grinned. "Yes you can come, Inuyasha."  
  
The two walked into the kitchen and Kagome took out two aprons from a drawer. She handed one to Inuyasha and put on the second without paying much mind.  
  
"Uh...Kagome?"  
  
She turned around and looked at the apron Inuyasha now wore.  
  
"'Goddess of the Grills?'" (a/n: I've seen this apron! It's a real one.) Kagome was rolling on the floor with laughter. Inuyasha was looking slightly peeved now. Once Kagome pulled herself together, she patted Inuyasha on the shoulder with a grin. "Can you handle being goddess for a day? My mom's on break."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her but couldn't help but laugh himself. With that, they began their quest to prepare cocktail foods.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(a/n: WARNING: Crude language between Kikyou and Kagome. Do not read if you are sensitive to cat fights. Thank you!)  
  
Forty-five minutes and 400 finger foods later, Kagome collapsed onto a kitchen stool. Cooking was exhausting. And much to her surprise, Inuyasha was a good helper. He ran around getting ingredients, buttering the pans, timing the baking time, setting the pigs-in-a-blanket on fire...yup, he was a great helper.  
  
After they were done arranging the food in little platters in the well house, the band sat around and waited. Shippo had to leave due to how late it was becoming. After that, the band didn't wait long. Before the hour was up, people flooded into the well house and Kagome and Inuyasha greeted every guest. After lines and lines of people streamed in, another person made her way towards the well house. Inuyasha immediately recognized her.  
  
"KIKYOU?!"  
  
Indeed it was. She was making her way towards them with what one would call a sinister smile on her face. However, it wasn't Inuyasha she approached.  
  
"Hello Kagome. It's so nice to see you again."  
  
Kagome's eyes hardened but her face did not betray her emotions. Being an actress as well as a singer, she forced a smile on her face and spoke politely as she could.  
  
"Yes, Kikyou. It has been such a long time. Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable? There are refreshments on the tables."  
  
"I did not come here to chat with you. I came to claim Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's smile was gone instantly. She returned Kikyou's glare and bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from yelling out profanities. When she spoke next, she forced her words through gritted teeth. (a/n: btw, I'm tired of having Kagome back off. I'm giving you a decent fight today.)  
  
"Well I'm terribly sorry HONEY. You can't have him."  
  
"And you think a slut like you can stop me?"  
  
The whole room was silent. Everyone watched in anticipation as they waited for Kagome's reply. When she finally did speak, her tone was one that you would use to tell a three-year-old that the Boogie Man doesn't exist.  
  
"LOOK. I don't want to humiliate you today. I have no patience. Unlike you, some of us have moved on and gotten a life. So please take one of your stilettos and shove it up your ass for me." She gave Kikyou a crushing smile. No one dared breathe, especially Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you know what, little girl?" Kikyou stepped up so that she was in Kagome's face, "This is outta your league. Let a mature girl handle this," She gave Kagome a once-over. "And from the looks of things, you're not there yet." Kagome glared at Kikyou and noticed something on Kikyou's face. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"At least I have enough self confidence not to need a face lift."  
  
Kikyou's eyes filled with hate and she opened her mouth to say something not suitable to repeat. Miroku felt that these were dangerous grounds to be on for girls and cut in.  
  
"Uh...why don't we have Inuyasha settle this? I mean, it is him you are fighting over."  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare but the two girls considered it for a second.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we have Inuyasha choose who he wants to be with?" she glared at Kagome, who glared right back.  
  
"I don't need him to prove anything. For your information, he already sang a song dedicated to me this afternoon."  
  
"Well then," Kikyou was clearly jealous but kept it under a cool shell, "he'll just have to sing another song then. For me."  
  
"Whatever." Kagome pushed Inuyasha towards the well in the center of the room. It was elevated and would make a perfect stage. As soon as Inuyasha was standing on top of the well, he gulped. He didn't want to have to sing again, especially in front of Kikyou. Suddenly, it struck him. He knew how to get out of this perfectly.  
  
"Go ahead! Start already!" Kagome was getting slightly impatient and wanted Kikyou out and away as soon as possible. She was so sure that he would sing for her again. She wasn't prepared for his next words.  
  
"Tonight, I'd like to sing for Kikyou," he announced to the crowd, then he turned to her "This song describes my deepest feelings for you. The same ones that were there for as long as I can remember. I hope you enjoy this song."  
  
Kikyou shot Kagome a smirk. She wanted to leave with Inuyasha now but stayed just to see the full effects of Kagome's humiliation. Kagome glared right back. Inside, she was breaking down but she refused to let HER see that.  
  
As soon as the song started, Kagome's grin was back at full blast. Luckily Kikyou was so wrapped up in her own ego that she didn't notice the song Inuyasha had chosen to dedicate to her. All the better to watch her horror stricken face later, Kagome thought. Soon after, Inuyasha started singing.  
  
~ Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
Sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on different story  
  
And this time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet? ~  
  
Inuyasha paused briefly to look at Kikyou. She was horror stricken. Inuyasha could have been merciful and stopped the song then but upon singing those words, his anger came back. For the next verse, he tweaked the words around so that they would fit his needs.  
  
~ It's not like you didn't know that.  
  
I said I loved you  
  
But it's not like I still do  
  
It must've been so bad  
  
Cause living with me must've damn near killed you  
  
And this is how you remind me.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet? ~  
  
(a/n: I was actually going to use this song for a separate songfic, like right before Inuyasha loses consciousness when he gets shot? Anyway, I'll see about that.)  
  
As soon as the song was over, Kikyou stomped over to Inuyasha. She held up an accusing finger to his face.  
  
"That was your last chance! Did I mean nothing to you?"  
  
Inuyasha was pretty calm for the day. Even throughout the song, he kept his temper in check. When he heard Kikyou speak, his rage came back at full force.  
  
"I should be the one asking! You left me for NARAKU!"  
  
"And now you're with KAGOME!"  
  
"Don't even THINK of comparing the two!"  
  
"Whatever, Inuyasha. I'm leaving. We could have been happy together."  
  
"But you rejected me. So really, I'm not to blame for any of this am I?"  
  
Without another word, Kikyou spun on her heel and left. Afterwards, Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kagome walked up to him calmly. The room was silent as everyone waited for her next move. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and the whole room sighed with relief and continued to party, leaving the two love birds alone.  
  
"You scared me." Kagome's muffled voice traveled to Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha grinned, "You thought I would choose her?" Kagome stepped back and pouted. She crossed her arms and tried as hard as she could not to look like she wasn't worried at all.  
  
"No." She sniffed defensively, "You looked so pissed that I thought you were going to pop a blood vessel." Inuyasha's grin got bigger as he pulled Kagome into a tight hug.  
  
"You won't ever have to worry again," he whispered into her ear, "because..." Inuyasha fumbled for the right words. Could he tell her now? His musings were cut short when Kagome finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Because you love me? I love you, too." Kagome pulled back and smiled at him. Inuyasha just stared at her in shock.  
  
"B-but how...when? And...whoa..." (a/n: Doesn't he have the greatest vocabulary? ^_^)  
  
"You told me a long time ago, Inuyasha. Do you remember what the obsidian on your mother's guitar stands for?" Kagome giggled like a school girl. Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome's smile faded as each passing moment as the confusion on Inuyasha's face only increased.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper, "I thought you would remember from Princess Mononoke...Obsidian means everlasting love." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Taking it the wrong way, Kagome backed away.  
  
"God! I'm such an idiot!" Kagome felt tears swell in her eyes. She humiliated herself again. She needed to get away, but before she could, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Next thing she knew, she was pressed against Inuyasha again. She wanted to break away, but she couldn't bring herself to. She cried into Inuyasha's shirt in frustration.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I was a little surprised at how lucky I was that you already knew."  
  
Kagome stopped her sobs almost abruptly but tears still streamed down from her face. She pulled away and looked up at Inuyasha with the slightest tint of hope in her eyes.  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yeah. I love you." Inuyasha grinned as Kagome's joy-filled eyes widened. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She could feel Inuyasha smile against her lips.  
  
"Save it for later, brother." A slightly amused voice interrupted them. The two broke away but didn't lose contact. Sesshoumaru had brought Sango and Miroku with him as well as an aged woman they didn't recognize.  
  
"This is Ms Kaede from Miko Records. She has a deal that you may be interested in. Ms Kaede?" All 4 heads were turned to the aged woman with interest. The woman cleared her throat and began her well-practiced speech.  
  
"As stated, I am from Miko Records. I have been to your concerts and I speak on behalf of my company when I say that I am impressed. Perhaps you would be interested in a record deal?" Everyone, minus Sesshoumaru's, eyes widened. Kaede took this as her cue and continued.  
  
"Why us, you may ask. Not only do we give you an indefinite contract, we pay you a hefty sum and take care of the expenses for tours, concerts, and so on. Do you need to think about this?"  
  
"No! That's okay!" Kagome squeaked as soon as she found her voice. She exchanged glances with the rest of her group. "We accept. When do we start recording?"  
  
"As soon as possible. But there are regulations. I wanted you to record a full album, which must be a minimum of 9 songs. It's a rule of the trade."  
  
Everyone mentally counted off the songs. My Will, I am, Fukai Mori, Every Heart, Dearest, and No More Words. That was only six. Everyone realized this and looked slightly crestfallen. Sensing minor distress among his brother's friends, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
"Jaken and I have finished two more songs. I have brought them with me." He pulled out two packets of paper, labeled 'Owarinai Yume' and 'Shinjitsu no Uta.' Kagome thanked him and took them from him but frowned slightly.  
  
"We're still one short."  
  
"No we're not." Inuyasha took a breath to prepare himself for what he was going to say. "We have 'Change the World,' don't we?" Kagome looked at him, startled.  
  
"You're willing to sing that in front of endless amounts of people until you get so sick of it that your head bursts?"  
  
"Yup." Inuyasha grinned, "I'll sing for you until I get so delirious that I'll beg Shippo to beat me over the head with a stick."  
  
Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha again and whispered into his ear.  
  
"That's one of the many reasons I love you."  
  
"Can I hear all of them?" Inuyasha smirked as she pulled away and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"You are so egotistical." She couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Ahem," Kaede interrupted with a slight smile on her face, "If you don't mind, I will be leaving now. Come to the recording studios on Monday at noon. I will see you all then." She nodded a good-bye to everyone and left. Sesshoumaru followed shortly after. Sango glomped Miroku and danced in a circle.  
  
"We have a record deal! We have a record deal! YAY!" Miroku looked like he was enjoying this and fought hard not to let his hentai side kick in.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, had already expressed her great joy for the record deal and just stood contentedly holding Inuyasha's hand. Suddenly, a thought ran through her brain.  
  
"Inuyasha? Besides 'Change the World,' are you going to sing anything else with the band?"  
  
"I'm going to sing wherever you need me to." He replied without hesitating.  
  
"So are you over your fear of singing in public?"  
  
"Do you want me to stand on the well and sing a love song to you?" He arched an amused eyebrow. Kagome pulled Inuyasha down to her level so that she could whisper into his ear.  
  
"It's not so much singing to me as singing with me."  
  
~*~*~Fin~*~*~  
  
A/N: IT'S DONE!! Wow. Big load off my chest. But then again, I'm writing another one soon. . Oh well. Anyway, I hope you liked reading this! I certainly enjoyed writing it. I may do an epilogue because I wanted to add a scene with Kikyou in it that I never got to. Anyhow, more on that later! And a reminder ::CONTEST DEADLINE IS IN LESS THAN 2 WEEKS!!:: Go to my site:  
  
www.CherryDeath.fun.to  
  
for more details. I have a special section up explaining everything. Thanks to these people!  
  
Aurelia Lothlorien: Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters! I'm glad you liked reading it. I tend to go on rampages too and read multi-chaptered stories in one sitting too. It's more fun that way. ^_^  
  
TokyoPrincess: YAY!! Some people actually like me! And here is the last chap. I may make an epilogue or sequel or something. I'm not quite sure yet. _  
  
The Other Kate: Yea, I feel kinda guilty about humiliating her...for 2 seconds. But seriously, I don't like anything getting in the way of a good IY/Kag romance. If she didn't interfere that much, she can wander the earth to her dead heart's content and I'd be fine with it. The voodoo doll is a nice idea. I may want one. XD  
  
Tori: Don't worry about the scanning! I'll find some way so that you can scan it! Right now, I want everyone to draw! EVERYONE DAMNIT!! Heh...sorry. But seriously, I'll see what I can do. I'm glad you liked reading the story! I hope you participate in the contest!  
  
Akai Yuki: Yes, the evil Kikyou must die. I hope you liked what I did to her here. I could have done much worse (killed her, set her up with Hojo, let loose a IY/Kag fanclub on her) but humiliation is good enough for me! ^_~ And I like Yura, not her character, she's just a funny person. As for Jakotsu (I still have problems spelling that), I didn't know who he was until someone suggested him to me. I thought, hey, he's a villain, why not make him their makeup artist? ^_^  
  
Dark Angel Himeko: I don't mind the birthday! For me, the holiday seasons last an extra few days. And I think I answered your question (my memory fails me, sorry if I didn't) but just in case, check out the website above. I listed all the rules and regulations.  
  
Kagome: Yeah. It does suck. I wrote them a letter and signed a petition but those thick-headed gerbil brains (no offense to gerbils) didn't do anything yet.  
  
Lyn/Lin: Yea, I tend to miss chapters too. It kills me when I wait for a story for ages and all of a sudden 4 chapters come up that I completely missed. _ And I hated my name for a while. I was not a big fan of Sailor Moon and I got kinda ticked off when I found out that I had the same name as her. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with her, I just wanted to be unique. LOL. Now I don't mind it as much.  
  
MinyMike: Thank you for the suggestion! I may change it but in anime, a sweat-drop is a form of annoyance, irritation and ebarassment. Being as smart as I am, I can't think of another way to say that besides "sweat dropped." And I'm glad my story is clear! It ticks me off how some people just write like we're supposed to know what happened in the series. You have to spell it out for me to understand it. LOL. I'll drop you a line sometime!  
  
Lady of Faith: So that's the site I was hosted on! I was looking for the address and I couldn't find it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! And sure we can chat! ^_^ AIM me at BebopMecha if you have it!  
  
Skara Brae: I hope you enter! I'm trying to get as many as I can, which wouldn't be more than 2, due to my wonderful popularity. . Thanks for reading!  
  
Kitty demon: DIE KIKYOU! Whoops. You didn't hear me say that. ::Looks around for Kikyou fans:: And thank you! I'm 14 (and 15 days) now! And I hated 'Serena' for a good portion of my life. I was named after Sailor Moon for Christ's Sake! Then I got over it. hehe. And I'm sure you're name is very pretty too.  
  
Ice Dagger: I wish all the cute boys in the world would dress like Inuyasha. I can dream can't I?  
  
Laura-chan: I feel like that all the time except I can't say it because I'd get maimed by Kikyou fans. LOL. I hope you liked what I did to her here.  
  
Miaka Kiri: I was glad that was the only song with male vocals. It would have been hard to explain Kagome singing more of them. . And yup, I had always imagined Inuyasha singing that to Kagome, which was why I wrote the fic in the first place. It came out much more differently than I expected.  
  
Aelinwen Elentari: Yup. Guys are too thickheaded. I made Inuyasha do all of the things that normal guys wouldn't because I hope they would now get a clue. As you can tell from this chapter, Inuyasha was a bit clueless as well, but that can only be expected of a guy. ::sigh::  
  
Mystik Amethyst: I'm very flattered. Thanks! And I had always imagined Inuyasha playing the guitar. Sango seems like a person who would play the bass, ne? I wish I were part of a band. I can only write lyrics for the one I'm involved in tho. Occasionally, I sing. And I give you permission to do whatever you want with Black Rose!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE TO REVIEWED! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SPACE TO PERSONALLY THANK ALL OF YOU BUT I WOULD LIKE TO! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! 


End file.
